


The Demon Watched by Angels

by pglgpn



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pglgpn/pseuds/pglgpn





	1. chapter 1

I began preparing for the long haul. This time was going to be different. Home seems just a figment of my old imagination. I was forced to put my old life behind me two weeks ago. Life on the road wasn’t my plan, but when your "social worker" leaves you with some new family, what else are you supposed to do, hide and wait for him with the small hope that he’ll come back? No, not for me, He left me with no hope. He said he would be back when he would be back if I needed help, which he didn’t. Other than that, he left me with Gabe, a cat. But Gabe was a special cat. Gabe can talk, but I am the only one who can hear him. It’s not like he has that much to say, other than getting me in trouble with my powers. Gabe seems to follow me everywhere chatting his head off; I wish he would shut up. You would too if all you heard was him talking about how good fish would taste, and you can’t even answer to tell him to shut up, cause you’d look crazy. That’s one other place I would never go back to. Foster parents turn you in, cause your powers freak them out. That’s when he found me. My guardian angel, Castiel, broke me out of that hellhole and put me in a new home. But hiding your powers is hard, and that’s how I got discovered again. 

three months ago:  
“Alice, you have a visitor. Ms. Collins, you need to come out of your room. You have a visitor,” one of the nurses said. I never did bother to learn their names. I figured that the foster family would come back for me by now, figured that they would have thought that it was just their imagination. But they haven’t. It’s been four months now that I have been here. But maybe they were right, I am a monster, I just needed to own up to it. “Ms. Collins, Alice…”  
“I’m right here,” I said opening the door. “Who is my visitor?” I never get any visitors, and when I do it’s some sort of doctor that they have flown in to deal with my “issues.”  
“He says that he is your new social worker. He definitely looks the part.” Great, another new social worker for Alice the freak. We walk around the corner and I see him, and he absolutely looks the part. Trench coat, suit and tie, confused face, probably thinking ‘how crazy is this girl?’ I hate those kinds for social workers. All equipped with their holier than thou attitude. We walk into the room and he turns around fully, then says, “I would like a few minutes with Ms. Collins.” Great he is one of those ‘I’m going to try to relate to you’ types. He offers that we sit down at the table.  
“I know about your powers,” he whispers. It takes me by surprise, but I have practiced for this moment for weeks.  
“What powers?” I reply. There, threw it back in his face.  
“The powers that got you put in this place. I have been observing you for a while now…”  
“How long?” How long has this guy been stalking me? "How long have you been watching me?"  
“About nine months now, when your powers first started surfacing.” My 17th birthday, that’s when my powers first started surfacing. I did all I could to hide them, but my foster family found out when I broke the vase on the table with a flick of my wrist. It was a small argument with my foster brother, and then next thing I knew, police were taking me away to the loony bin “for my own protection”. That was the biggest load of BS I had ever heard. “I am here to take you out of here, you are going to stay with a new family. “  
“Hell no! And why should I trust you? You know me, but I am supposed to trust some guy who says that he is a social worker? Who are you really?”  
“My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord.”  
“Really? You sound like you belong here more than I do.” I learned never trust anyone at a very young age, right about the time my mother went crazy and committed suicide. She wrote everything down in a letter to me, saying that she never really knew what my father really was and how she just couldn’t live with me and what I would become. She said that my father, some guy named Azazel, came to her and told her what I would become. And because of what I was, I lost both parents. No one really wanted the suicide baby, everyone thought that I would have memories of her but I don’t, and I'm glad I don't. The only thing I have left is a picture. Actually, I should say had, that’s the reason I am in here. My foster brother ripped it up right in front of me, and then the vase broke and then the pieces just happened to fly at him but they hit the floor before they could hit him. I really hate foster families.  
“Don’t you want to get out of here?” he whispered. He was right; I wanted to be anywhere but here, even if it meant going to a new foster family.   
“Fine, I’ll go with you.”  
And that’s how I got Gabe. Cas said that Gabe was his brother’s name and both the cat and the brother were troublemakers, so it fit. Gabe was to watch over me and make sure I didn’t use my powers, even though here and there he told me to use them. I also got an angel’s teardrop, which Cas described as a transporter of sorts for when something bad happens.  
*present day  
Hiding in the forest really isn’t for me, but I got discovered again by, you'd never guess who, my new foster family, and now the whole town is hunting me. Gabe and I have been moving around throughout the little town’s outer forest.   
“I think we should call Castiel,” Gabe said from next to me.  
“I told you before, this is a minor issue. We don’t need Cas for every single thing that goes wrong. He’s busy anyway.” To be honest I have no idea if he is busy or not.   
“You’re mean. You need to make some new friends.”  
“Not going to happen. First of all, I have you. You are enough. Second of all, I don’t need another person I have to keep my powers from. Remember, the whole town is looking for us. With guns, knives, pitchforks, and whatever else they could scrounge up.”  
“Well, you could take it in a figurative sense, or you could take it in a literal sense. You are the one with demonic powers.”  
“I thought you weren’t supposed to encourage me using my powers.”  
“We aren’t around anyone. It wouldn’t hurt to try.”  
“Fine, but if Castiel shows up, you are taking all the blame for it.” Gabe rolled his eyes at me then sat down on the ground near a patch of flowers.  
“Try these,” he said looking a the flowers. I walked over and held my hand out, thinking over and over again, human, human, human. In the blink of an eye, up popped a girl, in a dress with flowers all over it, a black jean jacket, black tights, and black boots. She looked surprised as ever. “Alice! You did it! How did you do it?” Gabe said.  
“I don’t know. I just thought human over and over again, and then here she is. How did I do that?”  
“Who are all of you? What did you do to me? What am I?” she screamed.  
“Please, be quiet, they could find us.” I said.  
“Who? Who could find us?” she yelled.  
“The people from the town. Listen, I have a ton of explaining to do to you. Just please come with us.” I held out my hand for her to follow us. She passed right by my inviting hand. “Alright then.”   
We ended up walking till night fell. Once we stopped, I gathered some sticks from around us, grabbed the matches out of my back pocket, and lit a fire. The flower freaked out. “What is that? Why is it killing all those nice trees?”  
“That’s fire, the trees were already dead, and this is what will be keeping us warm all night.” She still looked a little freaked out, but she relaxed.   
“So really, how did you do that? One minute I was a flower, and then I’m this,” she said gesturing to herself. “So, what are you? Some voodoo queen?”  
“I don’t know for sure. A letter that my mom left me said that I was a half-demon. That I have powers and can do all kinds of stuff.”  
“Oh, do you get to see your parents often?”  
“My father left a few days after I was born, although I have memories of him appearing to me in my dreams when I was younger, and my mother killed herself a few days after my father left. The letter that she left me said that my father was a very powerful demon and that they didn't if I would have powers too, and she couldn’t live with that, so she shot herself in my nursery. Then the next day, my father came back and found her, then he left me at an orphanage. I was about three weeks old by then. It was a hard time throughout my life. Bouncing from house to house. Then again, I wasn’t a normal child. I always knew that I was different, just never realized that it was like this,” I have to change the subject. Feelings were bad for me. “What was being a flower like?”  
“We sat in the forest all day and talked about how pretty we all looked, well, how pretty they looked. I was different. I had speckles. None of them like differences and they knew that we would die in what seemed to us like years, but are days to you. I liked being different, but all the others made fun of me for it, so I just basked in my own individuality. And then you changed me. and now I am here.”  
“What is your name anyway?” I asked.  
“What’s a name?” she asked back with a curious look on her face.  
“What were you called? Back with the flowers?”  
“Specks. Everyone else was Crocus.”  
“How about Iris?” Gabe suggested.  
“Hey, that is perfect for you. Your were a flower and an Iris is a flower.”  
“It sounds okay I guess. It’s better than Specks,” Iris said with a smile. My watch said it was around midnight, and we all needed rest. Sleeping seemed like such a strange thing to Iris, though if I was a flower less than ten hours ago, I would have trouble figuring out anything human. She eventually took a hint from Gabe who was curled up on the ground. I laid down near the fire, since all I was wearing was a blue and white dress that I wore to my birthday party. That seems like such a long time ago. 

 

*two weeks ago *   
Today was my eighteenth birthday. Finally, I never thought that this day would come. I had kept my powers under wraps for about thee months now, which seemed like a record for me. Sure I had some breaks here and there, but that doesn’t count. Sometimes they needed some time to stretch, I guess. There were small breaks, during the night, while my foster parents were sleeping. Most of the time it was small things, like putting the stars in my room so I could look at the night sky and then as soon as I fell asleep they would go away. Gabe seemed like a good companion. Three months with him and he has been encouraging and discouraging me from using my powers. He could teleport to where I was in a matter of moments, but he was always near me, so he rarely used that power. He talked a ton, lots more than I thought he would. He mostly talked about food and going outdoors. It was strange for him to be at my feet this morning, he is usually off eating or something, but there he was, on the foot of my bed, sleeping soundly. I picked him up and booted him out of my room, so I could get changed into my birthday dress my foster mom bought me. As I was dressing, I could smell the vanilla cake baking from downstairs, mixed with the scent of the lilac bushes from my open window. It was going to be a good day.  
“Can I come back in now?” Gabe asked from behind the door. I zipped up the back of my dress and opened the door for him. “Thank you, I am exhausted. I thought I felt a threat, so I was awake watching you all night.”  
“Wow, Gabe, that’s not creepy at all,” I said rolling my eyes and laughing.  
“You really shouldn’t laugh about this Alice. It is a serious matter. You know…”  
“That the whole reason that you, Gabe the cat, are here is because Castiel trusted you with my life. I know. You tell me very often. It really annoys me when you go on about how important you are.”  
“Well it’s true.” I rolled my eyes again. I hate it when he’s right. “Well you had better get to your party. They are all waiting for you. Your foster mother…”  
“Alice! Come on downstairs! Some people are here to see you!” Lissa, my foster mother yelled from downstairs. I slipped on a pair of navy blue flats and ran downstairs to the large porch overlooking the forest.  
“Surprise!” everyone yelled. I acted surprised, even though I knew it was happening. I knew no one at the party, most of them were kids from my school who were invited by my foster parents, and the rest were my foster parents friends. I walked around, said my hellos, and made some new “friends”, most likely because everyone thought I was rich, but hey, that’s what friends are for. This must be what it’s like to have a normal life, with parents, and friends, and birthdays. After talking with some of my newfound “friends”, it was time for cake. That was when I saw him, my father, Azazel, standing off the edge of the porch. I would know the face, I had been seeing it since I was three weeks old, till I was nine, that’s when he stopped appearing in my dreams and just straight up disappeared. But seeing him now, on my eighteenth birthday, for the first time in nine years, I don’t know how to feel. I stepped away from the cake and started toward him.  
“Dad? Is that really you?” The floating figure didn’t answer me. As I got closer, I found that he was barely even on the porch. “Why are you here?”   
That’s when he began bleeding from his chest. I reached out for him, just to be able to pull him back in, but he kept moving farther and farther away from me, and that’s when the fire flowed from my hand to his floating body. His body lit up like a field of dry grass. I screamed and tried to put him out from the railing of the porch, but it didn’t work. The last thing that I heard from him as he was burning up in front of me was “I love you, my Alice.”  
I turned around still in shock, with tears streaming down my face, to all my guests, with shocked looks on their faces. I noticed my reflection on a window. My eyes, they were just like my father’s but I still had pupils. They just saw everything, Azazel, my eyes, my powers, all of it. Then, it all came back to them. Out of the crowd of people, my foster father and one of his burlier friends came and grabbed me. I was screaming, throwing my body all around, I would not let them take me away from this. I was trying my hardest to get my necklace to get help, but it wouldn’t work.   
“Gabe! Help! Gabe!” I screamed to him. Nothing. “Castiel! Please! Help me!” I yelled through my tears. Nothing. They carried me to the basement, tossed me behind the door, and down the stairs. It was painful, falling down all those stairs, but nothing too bad. I heard the door lock behind me, which was when I gave up all hope. I didn’t know what else to do. Then, Gabe appeared next to me.  
“I heard the screaming. Why are you down here?” he asked trying to comfort me by   
“I saw him. My father.”  
“Azazel?”  
“Yeah, then I went to reach out for him and I set him on fire. It was the worst thing to see.”  
“Did he say anything?”  
“Nothing, except ‘I love you, my Alice’ or something like that. Then I turned around and they were all staring at me. Then, they put me down here.”  
“We need to get you out of here.”  
“Doors locked.”  
“But you can burn out, you just said that you used fire that you didn’t know you had, you can make yourself invisible, right?”  
“I… I don’t know.”  
“Well, just try alright?” and that’s when we headed to the backdoor on the other end of the basement. Then, I found myself alone.  
“Stupid cat,” I muttered to myself. I focused the thought of seeing the fire coming out of my hands, closed my eyes and focused on the thought. I opened my eyes, the door had burned down and I had to move on to the metal storm door that was locked with a padlock and a chain. I stood in the doorway of the now burned down door, and I focused hard on the thought of the lock and chain melting and the hinges melting with it. The doors were falling in front of me and down the stairs. I stood at the bottom of the concrete stairs with the two “guards” staring at me. I was silent, and started to move, but neither of them moved towards me. I finished up the stairs and neither of them moved, still looking down there. That was when I bolted. I ran off towards the forest, where I spotted Gabe at the edge. He began running into the forest, and I caught up to him and we didn’t stop running. By now, I could hear them yelling to the two guards. They had realized I had escaped, they were coming to get me. It was nightfall by now, so Gabe took watch and I laid down to rest for a while. I was beginning to drift off when I asked, “why didn’t my necklace work?”  
“What?” Gabe asked.  
“Why didn’t my necklace work, it was supposed to transport me when I was in trouble, but it didn’t. why?”  
“I don’t know. Just go to sleep, I will try to contact Castiel.” And I fell asleep. I kept reliving that moment in my dreams, and I would wake up every hour or two. With that same dream…  
*  
“ALICE! WAKE UP!” I heard Gabe and felt Iris shaking me. “ALICE! THEY’RE HERE!”  
That shocked me awake. I picked up Gabe and grabbed Iris and we ran as fast as we could, then I felt it. A bullet going through my right calf. I fell in pain and in shock.  
“Alice get up we have to run. Come on,” Iris said as she lifted me. We hobbled along as fast as I could go. I don’t think I can heal myself, I’m not powerful enough. “Alice hurry! We have to go.”  
I felt another bullet go through my shoulder, and I barreled over on Iris. She could barely hold me up anymore. “Iris, go. Find a place to hide.”  
“No, I won’t leave you.” And that’s when they came around the corner. It was about four men. They had knives and guns. Iris ran behind the tree not too far from me, but they had already seen her and pulled her out. One of them ran their knife across my cheek, I screamed as if I was on fire. Iron, not one of my human immunities. They kept at it slashing my body with the iron knives, me screaming in pain.   
They had taken a break from torturing me to call in saying that they had found me.  
“Iris. Take my necklace and go find Gabe.” In that moment, Iris pulled on my necklace, then Iris, Gabe, and myself found ourselves on a glazed concrete floor, looking up at two guys and Castiel.   
“Cas… Iron… Guns… Knifes… Help…” then I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Iris POV   
One minute I am in the forest, watching my new friend be slashed up, her screaming in pain, the next we are on a concrete floor in front of a flight of stairs, in front of three men.   
““Cas… Iron… Guns… Knifes… Help…” Alice muttered out, just before she fell on the floor, with her blood pooling around her.   
“Alice,” the one in the trench coat rushed over to her. “Alice. You are going to be fine.” He held his hand out over her head, but nothing happened. “Damn it. Gabriel, what happened?”   
“It all happened so fast I thought that she, they, were right behind me. Then, I heard screaming. It was Alice, she was shot, and cut, I think it was iron.”   
“You think, how could you think?” the man lunged towards Gabe.   
“Cas,” one of the other men yelled as he pulled the trench coated one, Cas, back. “You need to relax.”   
“I can’t heal her, Dean. Can you fix her?” The man, Dean, scooped her up and carried her to a table in the next room.   
“We’ll see what we can do. Sammy, grab the first aid kit from the back.” The taller one ran off, while Dean set Alice down on the table. I walked in, staying in the doorway. The taller one, Sammy, rushed back in with a box. Alice’s blood was running off the table on to the floor. Sammy opened up the box and Dean pulled out a bunch of shinny metal things and they rolled Alice over. Her whole back was a dark red, I wanted to scream to make it stop, and appently I did.   
“Cas, take her out of here,” Dean yelled. Next thing I know, I am being moved out of the room.   
“What is your name? Who are you?” Cas asked me once I was away from Alice.   
“I’m Iris, I’m, I mean was, a flower. Alice changed me.” he gave me a confused face. “Is she going to be okay?” that seemed to snap him back into reality.   
“I… I don’t know. I wasn’t able to heal her.” He looked down. “I hope that Dean can fix her. I was her guardian angel, I am supposed to protect her from things like this, I’m supposed to know.”   
“They came out of no where, she told me to hide, but they found me. I tried to get her out of there, but the men were faster. I didn’t want to leave her there with them. I watched them cut her, she screamed in pain. I couldn’t stop it.” I felt my eyes getting wet. Just like Alice while they were cutting her.   
Sam popped his head down the hall that we were in. “Cas, Dean needs you.” I slid down the wall behind me after Castiel left and just sat there, thinking. Why me? What did Alice see in me to be able to sacrifice herself for me? I heard voices coming down the hall; I stood up to get out of the way. All three of them came down the hall, with Alice wrapped up in a bloody blanket in Dean’s arms. Sam stopped next to me, as Cas and Dean kept moving down the hall till they reached a room, and then closed the door behind them.   
“Alice is going to be fine. After Dean and I got the iron out of her, Castiel was able to heal her. How are you feeling?”   
“Scarred, those men, I was afraid that they were going to kill her, and maybe me. She was screaming, I didn’t know what to do till she told me to pull on her necklace and then we ended up here.”   
“Cas told me what you were. Can I ask how she did it?”   
“I don’t know. She said that she had special powers, that she wasn’t normal. Umm… I think she said that she was half demon? Does that make any sense to you?” Sam’s expression dropped in that instant.   
“I have to go now,” he walked off towards the room where Alice was.   
“Dean,” I heard him say. “The three of us need to talk. You, me, and Cas.” Sam stood outside of the room till Dean and Cas came out. Sam began walking off back towards me. “Tell them what you told me.”   
“All I said, was that she said that she had special powers…”   
“No, Iris. The other thing.”   
“That she is half demon?” that’s when Dean’s expression dropped just like Sam’s.   
“Castiel, did you know about this?” Dean said, looking back at Cas.   
“Yes, I did. I just never knew that it would get this bad. I was going to go back and get her, and I figured that I could get her set up some where safe.”   
“Great plan, Cas. How’d it work out for you?”   
“Not very well,” he looked down at the ground. “I should have been there sooner.”   
Alice’s POV   
It’s not every day you have an out of body experience. I just saw two bullets get torn out of my body. Now I am standing in front of, well, me. I step through a closed door to see Cas, Iris, and the two others, Dean and Sam I think. “Castiel, did you know about this?” Dean said, looking back at Cas. He seemed sad   
“I am right here! Please hear me,” I screamed. I tried to let anything go, fire, just something for them to notice me, but nothing came out.   
“They can’t see you,” a voice came from behind me. “You’re in between life and death right now.”   
“Who are you? What are you?”   
“My name is Abbott, I am sort of like an angel to take you to the other side.” He didn’t dress much like Castiel; he is wearing a simple crisp suit with a black tie. He seemed a bit more human than Castiel too.   
“What if I don’t want to die?” I questioned. I need to figure out what he is.   
“Then my friends and I will just have to take you to the other side,” and out from all around me, other men appeared from the walls. I was surrounded from all around.   
“No, I can’t go,” I yelled as they moved closer and closer to me. “No!”   
Out came a bright light from my heart, all of whatever those things were disintegrated at my feet. I closed my eyes as I let it take over. “*Gasp*” I sat up out of the bed I was laying in.   
“Whoa,” Dean said rushing over to me. “Cas, get in here.”   
“Where am I?”   
“Alice, right? I’m Dean, you’re in a bunker, and you’re safe here.” Cas and Iris rushed through the door.   
“Iris,” I yelled. She ran over to hug me. “Ow, too much.” She let go.   
“I thought you were gone,” she said with tear in her eyes. “You’ve been in and out for days.”   
“Days? How long was I out?”   
“About six days,” Sam piped in.   
“That’s impossible, just a few minutes ago, you all were standing outside of my room talking. And then all of those men came for me, but then they disappeared.”   
“Wait,” Dean spoke up from the corner. “You saw reapers?”   
“Yeah, I guess. They said they wanted to take me to the other side.”   
“And you fought them off?”   
“Yeah, maybe, I don’t know. One minute they are surrounding me, the next a bright light is blowing them away, like they were grains of sand.” there were worried faces through out the three of them. “Where’s Gabe?”   
“He was somewhere around here,” Castiel looked around the room, just as Gabe came rushing through the door.   
“There is someone here, he is looking for Alice,” Gabe looked as worried as a cat could look.   
“Did he say who he was,” Cas asked.   
“The king of hell? I think that’s what he said.” Cas looked at Dean with a worried look. He leaned into Dean and whispered something in Dean’s ear.   
“Alice,” Dean said as he helped me out of the bed. “You need to go with Sam. Take her and hide her somewhere safe.” I was pushed out of the room and down the hall, past tons of doors.   
“We’re almost there,” Sam was running as he pushed me farther and farther forward. We had reached a long hall with a door at the end. We ran for the end of the hall, and then Sam pulled out a key and unlocked the door.   
“Here,” he said, handing me his coat. “It’s a little cold outside.” I slipped on the coat, and we moved out the door, and began running for a car sitting just outside of a warehouse. Sam opened the door and shoved me in the car, then ran around to the driver’s side, turned on the car and we drove away.   
Iris’ POV   
I stood behind Cas, half hiding, half curious. I had never seen a full demon before, just Alice. He looked pretty average, older, he was wearing all black, had an accent.   
“Hello Dean,” the man said. “No moose?”   
“How about we skip the small talk and tell us why you’re here, Crowley.”   
“Fine, I’m here for the girl.”   
“Why would you want her?”   
“She is a very powerful entity, something a king would want under his belt. Now where is she?”   
“Not here anymore. Sam’s got her now.”   
“Dammit,” he calmed him self. “Tell moose to bring her back or I will be forced to find her myself, and it won’t be pretty.” Cas came out from behind Dean and started to whisper to him. They shared a distasteful look, and then Dean motioned Cas to Crowley.   
“Tell him,” Dean said.   
“She can’t go to hell,” Castiel said.   
“What do you mean ‘she can’t go to hell’,” Crowley looked angry. “She is a demon, isn’t she?”   
“Yes, but…”   
“Then what’s the problem?”   
“She’s half demon, half human. The human half of her is protected by angels, more specifically, me. At least for now, until heaven can find her original guardian angel.”   
“Well, that’s a game changer. Here’s a thought, she stays here, but I can have full access to her at all hours of the day.”   
“Make a deal,” Dean stepped forward. “Out of the many other deals we have made with you, don’t you think that we would be a little weary of making this one with you.”   
“It’s a simple, easy, free deal. No strings attached. Well, one tiny half demon string.”   
“fine, but she never steps within a mile of hell,” Cas sighed.   
“Cas,” Dean turned.   
“No, Dean, it’s what’s right. he is one of the only ones to teach her how to control her powers. It will be better for her. Tell Sam to bring her back.” Dean pulled out his phone and dialed Sam.   
“Make sure moose knows that they have to be back within the hour,” Crowley piped in. “I am a very busy man.”   
Alice’s POV   
“Where are we going exactly?” I asked Sam. We have been driving for a while, out of the country, and into a small town.   
“I thought you might need some clothes, since yours are”   
“Covered in blood.”   
“Yeah. So do you want to explain this whole half demon thing to me?”   
“Mom was human, dad was a demon, and here I am. Is there much else to explain?” we had just pulled up outside a small boutique painted pink with small flowerpots outside of it.   
“Nope,” he and I got out of the car and began walking into the store. Walking through the door, I could smell a floral perfume wafting out. I saw stuff that seemed like my kind of clothes, girly but tough. “Get as much as you want. Don’t know where you’re going next, but at lest you’ll have clothes.”   
“Thanks,” I walked over to one of the racks. There was a mix of clothing, but one thing that caught my eye was a tan leather jacket. It had a silk lining on the inside. It was the perfect fit, so I grabbed it. I grabbed other things, such as jeans, some plaid shirts, simple short-sleeved shirts, and other things. I had a mountain of clothing by the time that I was done. The lady at the counter was attempting to scan in the mountain of clothing, when Sam got a phone call.   
“I’ll be right back,” he told both of us. He stood outside and talked with who ever was on the other end. He didn’t look too happy.   
“What a great dad for buying you all of this clothing,” the lady at the counter said. She looked about seventy. “You’re so lucky to have a dad like him.”   
“Oh, he’s not my father. He’s just a family friend,” all I wanted to say was ‘ the truth is, is that I have never met this man in my life. He was there when I woke up from being half dead because I am a demon,’ oh, what I could say if people would believe me. the lady was now trying to bag up everything while we waited for Sam to come back in. he kept running his hands through his hair in frustration, then he hung up and came back into the store.   
“Alice, we need to go now. Something happened, and Cas and Dean need us back.”   
“Sir, are you going to pay?”   
“Shit, yeah, sorry.” We grabbed the clothes and drove back, at a very fast pace.   
“Whoa, speedy, how about you tone down that gas pedal?”   
“Sorry, it takes about an hour to get back, and we don’t have that much time.” I started to feel a little worried.   
“Do you know what’s waiting for me back at the bunker. I want to know what to expect,” It was the truth.   
“I don’t know, but if Crowley’s involved, it may not be good.”   
“thanks for calming my nerves,” I clutched my necklace, which has since been fixed, as a nervous habit. I rubbed it between my fingers, feeling over each of the little gems and then the larger one. We arrived back at the bunker with about fifteen minutes to spare. Sam gestured towards the bunker entrance.   
“I’ll bring in the clothes later,” This must be really important. I walked through the door and down the stairs with Sam in front of me. I saw Dean waiting at the bottom of the stairs for us. “what kind of deal did you make?”   
“I can tell you that it wasn’t me this time.”   
“Cas?”   
“Yep,” Dean and Sam were walking side by side, blocking my view of what lies before me. We moved through what looks like a control room, and into the library. The two men parted, and then I saw a man, a bit taller than me, in an all black business suit. “Here she is Crowley.”   
“This is the girl,” the man, Crowley, said. “She doesn’t look like how she was described. Not very all powerful at all. But at least she killed something right?”   
“I’m pretty sure that’s all of my own blood.”   
“Great, this,” he said gesturing to me. “this is what I made a deal for?”   
“She hasn’t exactly reached her full potential yet, but with a little bit of instruction, maybe,” Dean smirked. “You’re the one who wanted her so badly.”   
“Fine,” Crowley rolled his eyes then snapped and disappeared. I ran over to Iris, who had been standing in the doorway by Castiel.   
“Iris,” I ran over and hugged her. We both let go and I turned towards the three men behind us. “What kind of deal did you make?”


	3. Chapter 3

Alice’s POV   
“You did what?” I could feel the anger flowing through me. “How could you do this?” I began moving towards Cas, and then everything began shaking. An earthquake. Did I do this? I need to clam down. Breathe Alice, calm yourself. There it’s done. “I’m sorry. Can you explain the deal to me again?”   
“To Crowley, you are a weapon that he has to have.” Cas stepped forward. “He is willing to go to any length to get you, even if that means training you him self. Which is exactly what he is going to do. He will train you to control your powers and how to use most of them. No one knows what you inherited from Azazel, which makes it harder anyone to train you, but Crowley is up to the challenge. You’ll train here in the bunker, under supervision.”   
“And I will be staying here? And Cas will still be my guardian angel?”   
“Until the angels can find your original one. Do you have any memories of them?”   
“Nothing, sorry.” I never knew angels existed until Cas, I didn’t know what was going on with me until Cas. Sam had since left and come back with the clothing and brought it to my room. “I think I’m going to go and sit in my room for a little while, if none of you mind.”   
Just as Cas was about to stop me Dean piped in, “No, go ahead, it’s a lot to take in in one day.” I walked off out of the library, down the hall to my new room. It seemed pretty average just a simple bed in the middle of the room, bare gray walls, a few dressers, and bags of clothes all over the floor. I opted out of going and resting and decided to put away the bags of clothes. The stuff that I had picked out was so nice. There were jeans, shorts, simple plaid flannels, then some simple t-shirts, a variety of things. After putting all of the clothing away, I flopped down on the gray bed. Things were so bland in this room, gray walls, gray bed, gray bed frame, just so bland and gray. I’ll have to live with it, I don’t think I’ll be here long; I’m never in one place for too long. Things eight months ago were relaxed; I was spending my first week with my new foster family. I though this one could be the one, they already had a kid who seemed nice at the time; they had a pretty good financial standing, everything seemed right. I was ready to make a new start with this new family who had always wanted a girl. I was finally to stop bouncing from social worker to social worker. Then that night happened.   
*Seven months ago   
I was up in my room when Eric burst in. I was sitting there listening to some music, thinking about my parents. How they would be so proud of me today, how I wasn’t the monster they expected me to become. I only had one picture of all of us together, from the day I was born.   
“Still staring at that picture? God they’re dead! When are you going to get over the fact that they never loved you, that they never wanted you? The fact that you are a monster. A monster so bad that your mother killed herself and your father gave you up so he didn’t have to deal with you,” He snatched the picture out of my hand. “Why do you even have this, you never even got to know them.” He began walking out of my room, walking down the stairs, and into the living room. I followed him at a brisk pace. All the way down the stairs he began stripping the picture of its frame.   
“Why do you even care? They aren’t your family they were mine.”   
“see that’s the thing, they were never your family to begin with, they look like a couple of druggies who couldn’t keep their lives together. Your mother,” he said pointing her out on the picture. “probably high off her ass, shot herself in your room. And your father, most likely gave you up for drugs, then ODed. And that’s why we rescued you.”   
“You know nothing about my family.” I was livid.   
“But do you?” he cut me off. He had two hands on the picture, he was going to rip it. I was so angry, I could feel it in my veins.   
“Alice! stop!” I heard a scream from behind me. it was Jane, my foster mother. I looked around me. The broken glass from the frame had stopped mid flight, towards Eric. I did this, I had gotten so angry, I had levitated the glass towards him. “Eric, call 911.”   
Jane had grabbed me, Eric handed her the phone while Eric kept me detained. “yes, my name is Jane Monroe, our foster child just tried to hurt my son. She is crazy, send every one you can.” Jane sounded hysterical.   
“you are never going to get out of this,” Eric said. And he was right, within five minutes the police showed up and I was being shipped off to the mental asylum. No one wanted anything to do with me, my social worker handed me off to a new one. It really made me miss my old one. The one who would give me sweets whenever he stopped around, I really miss him, but just like my parents, he died too.   
*present day   
dreaming about my memories of my first social worker, the one who stayed with me the longest. I can remember when I was nine, he was moonlighting as a janitor at some college and I was in between homes at the time, so I was staying with him till he had time to find me a new home. I remember him telling me “it had been a busy week at the college and they need my help” and I believed him. It was about a week that I was staying with him, then he had found me a new home and stopped in from time to time. He always told me he knew how it felt to be different and he wanted me to feel like someone cared. Occasionally he would have to leave to take care of some business, but he would always bring me something back from where ever he went. Ed was always like that. That was his name, Ed Colman. He made sure that no matter how many houses I ended up in, he showed me that I was loved and cared for. The night that he died is a nightmare for me. I was 12. We were both tired, and there was a storm front moving in. We had seen an old sign a little while back for a hotel, the Elysian Fields Hotel. Ed said that we would stop there for the night, and then be back on the road by morning. We arrived to a lavish hotel, nothing like how the sign looked, everyone there had gotten caught in the storm. The man at the desk seemed nice, but Ed seemed to keep a good eye on him, like there was something up with him. Once we got to the room, Ed said that he had some business to take care of. He told me to stay in the room, don’t answer the door for anyone but him, and he told me that I could watch anything I wanted to.   
“By the way, happy early birthday,” He said handing me a necklace. “I’ll be back by tomorrow morning.” Throughout the night I heard a few screams, but it was a hotel, people are crazy sometimes. I spent most of the night watching what ever was on TV, then fell asleep. I awoke the next morning to see that Ed’s bed had been untouched, and the door was still locked. It was strange, Ed was always a man of his word. I decided it was safe enough for me to go look for my temporary guardian, so I left the room to search for him. I walked to the front desk and asked the man at the desk. He pointed towards the grand ballroom, saying that that’s where he had last seen Ed. I found my way to the grand ballroom to see Ed lifeless on the floor, with a metal blade sticking out of his chest. I ran over to him, he was still barley alive. He was unconscious though. I saw an engravement of a name on the blade. Gabriel.   
“So you’re the one he was watching over. Cute little thing aren’t you,” a voice came from around the corner. I could hear his footsteps but there were some chairs and a table blocking my view. He finally came around the things that were blocking my view. He looked like he was sick, his skin peeling off all over him, he was covered in blood, most of which wasn’t his own. He walked over a slow, scary pace, as if he was trying to build up the scare factor, which was working. I gripped the knife that was protruding from Ed. “you may not want to touch that little girl.”   
“I think I’ll be fine,” he had walked a full circle around us and was standing in front of the door. “Are you Gabriel?” he chuckled.   
“No. who did he tell you he was?”   
“Listen, if you just let us go, I promise I won’t press charges or anything.”   
“See that’s the problem,” I was pacing in front of the door. “I can’t let you go. You’re the one who is going to end the apocalypse. You are the weapon that will end the great fight…”   
I woke up out of my nightmare. It had been that same image for the last six years. Sure I dreamed about other stuff, but that nightmare and the nightmare from the last home always seem to make an appearance in my dream roster. If I don’t pull myself out of it, it ends with me fighting him off the same way I fought off the reapers, then I run out he door while he was still stunned. Then, some police found me, shipped me off to a new social worker and a new home. I got up off from the bed and changed into a pair of pants and a t-shirt. I opened up the door to find that Gabe was there.   
“So now that you’re with Castiel, I don’t think I will be needed as much, which will be relaxing,” Gabe walked into my room, hopped up on my bed and laid down. “I think I could get used to this. Not having to worry about where you are, no offence.”   
“None taken, I am glad I don’t have to hear you all the time. Being able to hear you can be a little annoying some times, no offence.”   
“Ha, none taken,” I scratched the top of his head. “So, when do you start training with that Crowley guy?”   
“Alice,” Castiel knocked. “are you decent?”   
“Right on time,” I said as I opened the door. He kind of just stood in the doorway. “I am guessing you have an answer to my question?”   
“Maybe. Do you mean the one about Crowley?”   
“Yeah.”   
“Then yes. The terms say that you should start training tomorrow, and helping him with business whenever he needs you.”   
“Great, thanks Cas.”   
“Oh, and dean says that dinner is almost ready, if you’re hungry.”   
“Tell Dean that I’ll be out soon. Thanks Cas,” he left the doorway and walked back down the hall. I put my hair up in a low pony and headed down the hall for dinner. Gabe had fallen asleep on my bed. He deserved to be able to sleep and relax, it had been a rough three months for him. The walk though the hallway was long but it was relaxing, it gave me a chance to think about what my life had become. It seemed that I finally have the chance at the family and the chance at the life I have dreamed of. Well, maybe not completely but I am going to take what I can get. I reached the library at the end of the hall with a smile on my face to see that dinner was set out, burgers with what looked like pretzel bread rolls. Iris was already sitting at the table with an empty seat next to her.   
“hey iris,” I sat down next to her. She had her mouth stuffed full with burger. “you like burgers?”   
“She’s already had two,” Dean, I think, yelled from the kitchen.   
“Iris! Really?” she gave me a nod. Sam and Cas came over to the table. Cas just sat there while Sam and I grabbed our burgers and condiments, then begun eating. Dean came back in with four more burgers and buns.   
“That girl can eat,” Dean motioned to Iris.   
“I was very hungry, I hadn’t had anything to eat all day.” She stuck up for herself.   
“I think it was a complement,” I smiled at Iris. I tried to savor the burger, but I was so hungry and it was so good, I couldn’t. “These are the best burgers I have ever had.”   
“These are the first burgers I have ever had,” Iris said.   
“You can’t get better than this,” Dean answered back. After dinner, we all helped to clean up after dinner, like a real family. As I was bringing the plates in, dean leaned over and whispered, “This is the first real meal we have all had together, Sam, Cas and I. It feels good to be almost like a real family.” He gave a little smile.   
I smiled back. Iris and I brought the dishes in, sam washed, and Cas dried. Then, after Iris and I were done bringing them in, we helped put the dishes away.   
“It looks like none of these have been touched in fifty years,” I commented.   
“They probably haven’t. We inherited this place from our grandfather,” I gave him a confused look. “It’s a long story.”   
“We’ve got time,” I said. Dean and Sam told us their whole story; from their mother dying to well now. It seemed like they were worse off then me. They explain the whole hunting aspect of their life, which sounded eccentric.   
“Maybe one day, you’ll both join a hunt,” dean was joking, but he earned an interesting look from Cas. Iris let out a huge yawn, then I did too. “Well, we are all tired after a day like today. Night everyone.”   
We all walked back to our separate rooms. Gabe was still sleeping in my room. I showered and put on some pajamas and climbed into bed. I took a few minutes to fall asleep, but after some tossing and turning, I finally did. I could see the halls of the bunker, bland gray, just like the room. I was dreaming about wandering the halls of the bunker. I kept walking, turning corners, just wandering. I felt a burning sensation at my neck. I looked down at my necklace, which was glowing blue. I kept walking, and the glowing burned brighter. I turned a corner, the necklace burning bright enough to just barely light the hallway, when I saw him.   
“Ed,” I could barely get it out. There he was standing in front of me. I began walking towards him. “You’re… alive.”   
“Alice, I don’t have much time, you need to listen.” He sounded afraid. I stopped walking. He isn’t real, I held his dead body the night he was killed by that crazy man.   
“How are you alive?” he isn’t, I thought. You held his dead body that night, don’t trust.   
“I don’t have time to tell you. Just know you can’t tell anyone about me. I don’t want them to find me,” He is lying. He is still dead,   
“You’re still dead, I was there when you died,” I said in a much louder tone.   
“Alice, you have to believe me, I am still the man you used to know.”   
“Never trust anyone, not even yourself. Those were your last words to me. If I shouldn’t even trust myself how could I trust you when you are dead,” I felt the fire in my hands, being just barely held back.   
“If I was dead, could I do this?” He took out an angel blade, like I had seen on Cas, but it was slightly different. It was the same knife that Ed had coming out of his chest when he was stabbed. He lifted his sleeve, and made a small cut across his arm. He was bleeding. If he was bleeding, he was alive. I began towards him, but then he was about to say something, he got a scared look on his face as I got closer. Then, he seemed to disappear like dust in the wind.   
“Ed?” as soon as I had found him, I have lost him again.   
“Ed is gone for now,” a voice came from behind me. I turned around to see a shorter man behind me. He had grayish brown curly hair and a gray goatee. He was wearing a brown sweater and a green button down. “I’m here though.”   
“Who are you? What did you do to Ed?” I was backing away from him as he tried to get closer.   
“Many people call me Marv, some call me God,” he said. “But my given name is Metatron. Ed, as you call him, was sent back to heaven.”   
“What do you want?” I was backed against a wall, Metatron had stopped moving towards me. He had taken his angel blade out.   
“power.” He was passing the blade between his two hands.   
“I meant with me.” I was holding back the fire in my hands. I needed it just incase.   
“I want you. You would make a great adversary, I have seen the future. You are a very powerful demon, and under my command you could have the unlimited power of heaven too.”   
“No, I’m sorry, but I can’t trust you. Sam and Dean have told me about you, all the bad you have done.” The fire was edging out, I have no idea how much longer I can hold it.   
“Sam and Dean? You are just a weapon to them. They wouldn’t care about you like I would. You see I am an angel.” The fire was getting harder to hold in. deep breath.   
“No. I already have an angel keeping me safe.”   
“Fine, I’ll just have to take larger measures,” As soon as he disappeared, Ed reappeared but he was knelling by Metatron, with Metatron’s angel blade held up to his neck. “come with me or I will kill him.”   
“NO!” I scream and fire came bursting out of my hands, just as an angel blade jammed into my shoulder. I screamed out in pain. Metatron grabbed Ed and disappeared, just as I heard yelling. I opened up my eyes and found myself where my dream had left me. In that moment, Dean came dashing around the corner, with Sam, Cas, Iris, and Gabe at his tail. I looked over at my shoulder, which had a metal blade sticking out of it. I sobbed.   
“Sam, grab the first aid kit from my room,” Dean scooped me up in his arms, pushing the others out of the way. He was running down the halls, as I was sobbing in his arms. “Don’t worry Alice, you’ll be fine. I know how much it hurts.” He gripped me tighter as he tried to speed up.   
“In here dean,” Sam yelled from around the corner. We turned the corner into what I guess was Dean’s room. I was set down on Dean’s bed in the middle of the room. Sam asked from behind dean, “How bad is it?”   
Dean stepped away from in front of me. he grabbed some gauze from the first aid kit. “Dean, I can’t heal.” It hurt every time my body tried to heal itself, just like with the iron.   
“That’s the point of the blade, you aren’t meant to heal.” He said handing the gauze to Sam. “Alright, I am going to count to three then this blade is coming out, okay?” I couldn’t tell if he was telling that to Sam or I. “One… Two… Three!”   
I screamed out in pain as the blade was ripped out of my shoulder. As soon as Dean moved away from me, Sam was right next to me holding the gauze on me. I felt the healing process beginning to start. Dean grabbed two large gauze bandages and swapped spots with Sam. The bleeding had stopped, but it was being covered just incase. “Who did this to you?” A voice piped in. Castiel.   
“The blade says Gabriel,” Sam piped in.   
“It wasn’t Gabriel,” my voice was hoarse, most likely from the crying a screaming. “It was Metatron. He had Ed.”   
“Wait,” dean was still sitting next to me. “how did Metatron get Gabriel’s blade?”   
“I don’t know, I thought you said he was locked up.”   
“He still is,” Cas piped in. “he is heavily guarded all day. He must have been dream walking.”   
“Then how did Gabriel’s angel blade get suck in Alice’s shoulder.” The pain was beginning to disappear.   
“I don’t know. That is the only strange part about this,” Cas said.   
“Metatron had Ed,” I whispered. “he was going to kill him.”   
“Who is Ed?” Sam asked.   
“My old social worker, Ed Colman. He died the night we stopped at the Elysian Fields Hotel. The man who killed him told me I was the weapon to ending the great fight.”   
“What did this man look like?” dean piped in.   
“He had blood all over him, the skin was peeling off his face and hands. Green shirt.”   
“Lucifer.” Sam said, clutching a scar on his hand. “What did Ed look like?”   
“Human, had a brown jacket and a dark maroon shirt. What does that have to do with it?”   
“I knew that name sounded familiar,” Sam said.   
“What?” dean asked.   
“Think back a few years ago, to mystery spot.”   
“God damnit. I thought he was dead.”   
“No,” Cas piped in. “He was resurrected by Metatron.”   
“Who?” I asked   
“Gabriel.” Dean said. “Your true guardian angel.”


	4. Chapter 4

Alice’s POV  
I was sitting in my room, thinking about what had just been revealed to me. That whole time that he was stopping bye just to say hi, all those fun trips that we took, the times that it took forever to find me the right home, he was watching over me. He died protecting me. Earlier, he came here to warn me, to protect me, or at least his ghost.   
“Alice,” Dean said from outside my door. “Can I come in?”  
“Yeah,” I got up to open my door. Dean walked in, he looked stressed.  
“Listen if I had to find out this way…”  
“Can we not talk about it? Yes, Ed is Gabriel, the same Gabriel that I thought murdered him. That’s it. I don’t want to talk about it.” Dean held his hands up in defeat.   
“Alright. That’s fine,” he walked closer. “Mind if I check how you are healing?”  
“Yeah, that’s fine.” We sat down on my bed and he removed the bandages part way. He taped the scabbed over wound. That was when I suddenly saw things. I saw a four year old comforting his six-month-old brother outside of a burning house. I saw that same boy getting a charmed necklace from his kid brother. I saw those two little boys grow into men. I watched the younger one die for the first time, then watched his brother sacrifice himself because he couldn’t see a world with out little Sammy. Then I watched as he went to hell and back, I watched as little Sammy fell into his own hell on earth, doing anything he could to get his big brother back. I watched hope come and go with every lead. I watched his big brother come back, just in time for little Sammy to go to hell himself, only to be brought back with a new friend, the man with the bad skin. I watched as they fought against hell and heaven, only for poor little Sammy’s big brother to fall from grace, just like Gabriel. I watched as little Sammy was about to do the same for his big brother, ready to make a deal with the king of hell, but the king was a little busy, turning green eyes to black.  
“Alice? Are you okay?” I snapped out of vision. Dean was kneeling next to my bed. I was lying down.  
“Yeah,” I went to stand up but got dizzy, so I sat back down. “What happened?”   
“I have no idea, I was checking your stab wound and then you passed out on me.”  
“I saw you, and Sam, Your lives. You never told me you died, and you defiantly didn’t tell me that you are a demon. Is what I saw true?” he flashed his eyes at me. I couldn’t believe what I saw. His true form, but only for a minute.  
“Alice, your eyes,” dean said. My eyes, they must have changed from forest to yellow and back again.  
“Yeah, they do that sometimes when I use my powers.” At that moment, there was a knock at the door.  
“Alice,” Cas’ voice came from the other side of the door. “Crowley is here.” I got up and walked away from Dean. I opened the door and followed Cas to Crowley, to a small hidden room in the storage room. Here goes nothing.  
*Two weeks later*  
It’s three am. I can hear an address being repeated over and over in my head, with a thick Scottish accent. I was being summoned, at thee in the morning, to 42 Western Street, Ashville. I forced myself out of bed, got dressed, and then tried to teleport. I was getting better with the whole teleporting thing, but it was rusty. I had to focus, which is hard at three in the morning. Why did he have to summon me at three in the morning? Crowley couldn’t have waited till a decent hour in the morning? I cleared my head and thought about the address. I thought it over many times in my head. I opened my eyes to a four way stop in front of a shop labeled with a 42 on it. I made it this time. I looked up at the sign; it was Ashville Street, meaning that I was in a place called western. Have to try again. I closed my eyes and focused again. I opened my eyes to see that I was on a new street corner, the corner of western and spring. I looked for 42, which was across the street, and there was a light on in the apartment above the bookstore that was there. There was a man standing outside of the complex. He was dressed nicely in a suit. I walked up to the door.  
“He’s been waiting for you,” the man said. Of course Crowley would send someone to wait for me. He didn’t think I would come. “Third floor, number 306.”  
“Thanks,” I walked up to the third floor, and once again, there was another man waiting outside of 306. He didn’t say anything, just opened up the door for me. I smiled at him, but he didn’t keep eye contact with me. I walked past a small kitchen to see that a lamp on the table was on, and next to that lamp was a forty year old man. He was balding, had on a striped shirt and a pair of kakis. He had blood dripping down from various places. It was obvious that he had been tortured, by Crowley most likely. He was screaming from under his gag, and was sitting inside of a devil’s trap. I was quietly inching towards him, when I heard Crowley leave the bathroom.  
“What do you think you are doing,” he said drying his hands with a throw towel.  
“Taking off his gag,” I stopped moving towards him and crossed my arms. “Why is he here anyway?”  
“That’s for me to know and for you to never find out.”  
“Not doing anything until you tell me what he did and why he is here,” I stood my ground. I hadn’t been Crowley’s tool for very long, but I knew right from wrong. I wasn’t going to just do this cause he said so. I learned that lesson from Sam.   
“He failed. I gave him a simple mission, and he failed me. That’s all you need to know. He needs to be punished, and I have been taught humanity, so he should be tortured in hell.”  
“And that couldn’t have waited till the morning?”  
“No, this was an urgent issue.”  
“Whatever,” I said rolling my eyes. I held my hand out and thought about the smoke from of the demon flowing out of the vessel’s mouth, and into the ground. I opened my eyes and saw that exact thing. He looked like he was in pain, but I knew that the vessel would be safe from whatever was inside of him. Once it was over, one of Crowley’s men came in and carried the man into his room and laid him down. The other one of Crowley’s men grabbed my arm and followed Crowley out the door. “Can I go home now? I have to be up in,” I looked at my watch. 4:30. “Like two hours.”  
“Fine, dismissed.” He shooed me off. I tried to teleport into my room, but just ended up outside of the bunker. That’s how it normally happened. I can teleport out, but I can’t go back in. I focused on unlocking and opening the door from inside, and then I heard the successful click. I opened the door and walked in to the bunker. I was exhausted; I just wanted sleep. I walked down the stairs. I really need to set some time boundaries with Crowley. The whole you come anytime I need you needs some time limits.  
“Alice,” I heard a voice say. I looked up to see dean sitting at a table in the library. “What are you doing sneaking in at four thirty in the morning?”  
“Crowley,” I shrugged. “What are you doing up this early?”  
“I don’t sleep anymore. It’s taking some getting used to. I needed some change of scenery.”  
“That’s right. Sorry, I forget sometimes. Anyway, I have to sleep a bit more. See you in like an hour?”  
“Yeah,” he smiled. I walked off to my room to try and sleep some. I curled up in bed with Gabe at my feet.  
“Long night,” he mumbled.  
“You have no idea,” I yawned. I thought about times before I was even close to a family like this, which lead to thoughts about my time in the mental hospital.  
I was brought in in handcuffs; it’s what Jane wanted. As if that night hadn’t been crazy enough, I was being taken to the only locked mental ward in the state. I had heard over the scanner that since I was still a minor and “was a danger to myself and others”, it was suggested that I be put in the mental ward till there was a verdict. I was brought straight to the ward, no evaluation or anything, an officer unlocked my cuffs and a nurse handed me some white clothes, telling me that they would keep my belongings safe till I got out. I gave the nurse a small smile and went off to change. After that, I handed my clothes to the nurse waiting outside of the changing room, she shuffled through them and handed me back my necklace.  
“You can keep this,” she smiled. She put the rest of my stuff in a bag and handed it off to the nurse at the desk outside of the ward. I stood outside while she unlocked it. It had a long buzzing sound, like a prison, but with better care. The nurse and I walked down the hall of the ward to an empty room with a painting of a sailboat on the wall. I sat down on the bed while she looked at my paperwork. She had brown curly hair, a round face, blue scrubs, and a necklace with a complicated pennant.  
“So,” she said. “Alice looks like you’ve ended up in your own wonderland. I’m nurse Masters, I’ll be taking care of you for your time here.”  
Great,” I had given up on life; hope that I would find the perfect family. No one will want the foster kid who tried to murder her foster brother then ended up in the mental ward at the state’s most secure hospital. “Any idea how long I’ll be here?”  
“Sorry can’t answer that for you. Most likely, till they find you another family.”  
“Great,” there it was. The words I was dreading.  
“I’m sorry. Do you need anything?”  
“Some time alone would be great,” I mumbled under my breath. She moved out of the room and shut the door behind her. How did I get here? Maybe Eric was right. Maybe my parents did give me up for their addictions. Maybe I was just an accident. Maybe I was a monster.  
“Alice,” I snapped out of my thoughts. It was meg again. “I brought you some food. I grabbed the best stuff I could find, but all they had was pizza.”  
“It’s fine, I’m not really hungry.” The pizza smelled great, but monster like me don’t deserve food.   
“Fine then,” she set the tray down on the desk in my room and sat down in the chair and at a piece of pizza. I looked her confused. “I’m still new here, and I don’t have many friends, so I eat with the patients like you, wonderland.”  
“Maybe I will have a piece of pizza,” she passed me a piece of pizza, and I took a small bite out of it. It tasted better than it smelled. Bite after bite it still tasted just as good. It was tiny things like that, or playing board games, or just talking, that got me through my time in the mental ward. But one day she just disappeared, never even said bye or anything. No one knew where she was; she just dropped off the face of the earth. That’s when the downward spiral stared again. I shut myself in my room, only came out for food and water. I was rude to the nurses. Nothing anyone tried could get me out of the slump. It wasn’t till later that I got out of that slump. That day was when Castiel arrived to take me to a new home.  
One of my happier memories that I hadn’t seen in a while; just like the person who had disappeared. I woke up at 6:30, just in time for the wake up call anyway. I got out of bed, still in my clothes from the Crowley expedition from two hours ago. I walked out for breakfast. Nothing special today, just cereal. I sat down a poured myself a bowl. Castiel slowly shuffled in from his room in the bunker. He just stood there watching us eat. My dream gave me a thought.  
“Did any of you know a nurse masters?” Sam, Dean, and Cas all looked up and shared a glance at each other. Maybe they did. “As in Meg Masters?”  
“How do you know that name,” Sam asked.  
“She was my nurse in the mental hospital, then she disappeared off the face of the earth. Why?”  
“Because she was an old friend who is gone now,” Dean said. “She watched over all of us.”  
“What happened? If you don’t mind me asking.” They all shared uncomfortable looks.  
“She was killed helping us,” Sam said. “By Crowley.”  
“What,” I felt rage growing inside of me. Even though I had good control over my powers, rage was one of my weaknesses. I heard a loud snap and then the sound of water running.  
“Shit,” Dean said as he and Cas ran into the kitchen. “Sam, Turn the water off.”  
“Sorry,” I yelled. I calmed myself and heard the water stop running.  
“Never mind, Sam, Alice got it.” Dean and Cas rejoined us, completely soaked head to toe with water.  
“I have to go, I’m sorry about the pipe,” I ran off down the halls of the bunker searching for a place to be alone. I ran past corner after corner, till I stopped dead in my tracks. It was a blood soaked dead end. There was a bloodstain on the concrete floor. My blood. I hadn’t been here since that night with Gabriel and Metatron. I walked over and sat near the stained concrete. Why is it that every person who gets close to me dies? First my parents, then Gabriel, and now Meg? What did I do to deserve this? I began crying, nothing seemed to turn out right. I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and looked up. Standing at the corner, with a small flashlight, was Castiel.   
“I am not used to dealing with crying females,” he said. I let out a small laugh as he came to sit next to me. “I never did understand why she called me Clarence.”  
“Wait,” I turned to him. “You’re Clarence?”  
“That’s what she called me. Why?”  
“She always talked about you. She was always talking about how you saved each other. About how you were her unicorn.”   
“Her what?”  
“Seriously,” I rolled my eyes. “Her once in a lifetime finding. It was her way of saying that she loved you.”  
“Well, she did suggest sex if we were both still alive after that night.”  
“Eww, Cas. TMI.”  
“Sorry. So, this is where you were stabbed by Metatron.”  
“Yep,” I pointed. “Right over there.” He directed the flashlight to where the blood soaked concrete sat. “He had Gabriel with him, and wanted me to join him in heaven. I told him no, hen he stabbed me and disappeared with Gabriel.”  
“How did you know to come here the first time?”  
“I felt a pull, kind of like when Crowley summons me, but stronger. My necklace began glowing the closer I got to Gabriel. Then, Metatron showed up and the pull went away, till he brought Gabriel back. I felt the pull strongest when he was in danger. Then, Metatron stabbed me and that’s when I found out it wasn’t much of a dream, and that’s when dean found me.”  
“But you were asleep through the whole thing?”  
“Till I woke up, over there, with an angel blade in my shoulder.” Castiel still looked perplexed.   
“How did Metatron escape from jail, but still be in jail?” I shrugged. The flashlight suddenly began to flicker. We both looked at it as it suddenly began to go out, leaving us in the dark.  
“Hello,” a voice said. All I could see was the outline of the person, but I knew the voice. Metatron. Castiel and I both stood up quickly, Cas standing in front of me, blocking me from any attacks. Castiel held his angel blade out, ready to attack if he needed to. I lit my hand for light.   
“Now, now, there’s no need for that here.” The blade flew out of Castiel’s hand to Metatron’s feet. The ball of fire flew over too.  
“What do you want, Metatron,” Cas was afraid. The average being wouldn’t be able to tell, but I could just tell. Maybe it was the way his hand shook as he tried to shield me, or the way his eyes shifted between our only way out and the angel that was blocking it.   
“I haven’t had one of these in a while,” he let out a small laugh as he picked up the angel blade. He analyzed it in his hand, looking it over like it was a painting. He sighed. “I want the girl. She is just what I need for my empire.”  
“No way that is happening,” I began to step forward, but Cas held me back.  
“How did you get here,” Cas asked. There was no way I was going to let this happen to Cas too.  
“I have my tricks,” he gave a sinister smile. “I just want the girl and then this whole thing will be all over.”  
“What? What will be all over,” Cas asked. “Your reign? Your empire?”  
“This,” in that moment, Castiel disappeared from in front of me and reappeared in front of Metatron, and Gabriel appeared at his side. Metatron handed Gabriel the angel blade.   
“Gabriel, no,” I said. Gabriel held the blade against Castiel’s neck. I clutched my necklace. “Please. You don’t have to do this. Please, don’t hurt him.”  
“I’m so sorry,” Gabriel’s eyes softened. He was crying. He couldn’t kill Castiel.   
“Alice, go,” Cas yelled. “Go before they can get you.”  
I didn’t want to go, but he was serious. I was too valuable to be in the hands of Metatron. I sobbed as I said, “Goodbye Castiel.” And I teleported out of there.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt the whoosh of me teleporting, but I felt dizzy and exhausted. I stumbled back on to my bed and looked up and around my room. My vision was blurry, but I could have sworn that I saw Castiel and Gabriel standing in the middle of my room. My vision gave out just as I felt my head fall back on to the bed.  
Iris’ POV  
I walked back to my room, which was next to Alice's. I though maybe stop in and see her after everything that had happened, but she said she needed some space. So I left her alone. I walked into my room and looked around the room. Clothes covered my bed. Alice had gave me some of the clothes the that she got, but I didn't feel like changing right away. I picked up the clothes off from my bed and put them in a random drawer. I sat back on the edge of my bed listening to the noise of the bunker. The creaking of the old pipes and the old doors. The exhausted sigh of the air vent blowing fresh air into each room. I just sat there with my eyes closed listening to the sounds around me. It was relaxing till I heard a loud crash in Alice's room. I sat up on my bed. If I listened really well I could hear some muffled voices. They were men's voices, about two different voices. I stood up off from my bed and walked towards Alice's room. Just as I was about to enter her room, I wondered if I should get Sam and Dean first, but I decided that I would be fine. I opened the door to see Alice lying on the bed and Castiel kneeling on the floor with a knife held to his neck. The man and Castiel looked up at me as I entered the room. As soon as I entered I began backing back out the door.  
"Please," Castiel said. "Its not what it looks like." I slammed the door and made a run for the library. Sam was sitting at a table reading.  
"Help," I was out of breath from sprinting there. "Please, help."  
"Small sentences. Who what where," Sam said.  
"Alice, Castiel, knife, her room. Help." Sam stood up and ran in that direction, yelling for Dean. Dean came running out of the kitchen with something wrapped in what looked like tan suede. They ran down the hall, me behind them. Sam opened the door and they both ran in. But they had stopped in the doorway.  
"Dean," I could hear Castiel, but I couldn't see him. Sam and Dean were too tall to see over. "Let me explain. It’s not what it looks like."  
"What the hell Cas," Dean was mad. "What is he doing here and what happened to her?"  
"We don't know how we got here actually. The three of us were all on the other side of the bunker."  
"Doing what Cas?"  
"We were fighting metatron," The other man said. "Well they were, I don't know what I was doing."   
"What do you mean, you don't know what you were doing," Dean said. "And no tricks.”  
“I can honestly say,” the man said with his hand over his heart. “I have no idea what the hell is going on.”  
“He is telling the truth,” Castiel said.  
“Excuse me,” I shoved my way through Sam and Dean. “Who is he?”  
“That’s Gabriel,” Sam pointed.  
“Wait, the Gabriel? Like the cat,” I laughed a little. He looked perturbed.   
“What,” He came towards me. “Listen to me, I came before the cat. I am her guardian angel.”  
“Was,” Cas said from behind him. “Or were. Which ever you want to use.”  
“What do you mean was?”  
“You were her guardian angel, but I was recruited to be her guardian. “  
“How?”  
“She was discovering her powers. Heaven only rediscovered her when she reappeared in their databases. She was missing from heaven for somewhere around seventeen years,” Castiel’s voice was getting louder as he delved deeper into the story. “She was in a mental hospital for seven months. The day that Heaven found her was the day that her nurse disappeared. She understood the risk, she didn’t work for the enemy, she played both sides. When she needed that help she would call us, and now she’s dead because of the monster that you work for.”  
“I had no choice,” Gabriel yelled back at Castiel. “When Metatron brings back an angel, they are at his beck and call. I am a slave to him. I couldn’t break the spell.”  
Castiel yelled back, “The how are you still here? Why did you take her in the first place?”  
“Both of you stop and look at her,” Dean interjected. We all looked over at Alice, who had a ball of white light in her hand. “She can sense all of us, meaning she can sense that the two of you are angry. Lets take this conversation somewhere else. Iris,” Dean looked over at me. “Stay here with Alice. Come and get me if anything happens.” I nodded and they all left. I sat in a chair near her bed and waited.  
Alice’s POV  
I was standing in my room, staring at myself lying on my bed. I looked over and saw that Gabriel and Castiel had transported with me. None of us had time to think when Iris walked into my room and saw them.  
“Please,” Cas said. “It’s not what it looks like.” But she bolted. I chased after her, but no one could see me. I saw her get Sam and Dean. I saw them dash to my room, with the First Blade in Dean’s hand. Bad things happen when he has the blade. I have seen it all. I was back in my room staring at Sam and Dean just arriving, and Castiel and Gabriel trying to figure out the best possible escape, till Sam and Dean came through the door. Everyone began fighting. Cas was yelling at Gabriel for pretty much kidnapping me from heaven. Gabriel fought back saying that he was a slave for the whole time since he came back.   
“Stop,” I yelled. I didn’t care if they couldn’t hear me. I was going to yell anyway. “Just stop fighting!”  
“Both of you stop and look at her,” Dean yelled at both of them. I was trying to stop the fighting using my white light. I was still connected my powers. “She can sense all of us, meaning she can sense that the two of you are angry. Lets take this conversation somewhere else. Iris,” Dean looked over at her. “Stay here with Alice. Come and get me when she wakes up.”  
Iris nodded, and I followed everyone else out while Iris sat and waited for me to wake up. They all walked in silence to the library. They all sat down around what was our dinner table the other night.   
“So,” Sam started. “Explain.”  
“Alice and I were talking,” Castiel said. “And then Metatron and Gabriel showed up. Metatron said he wanted Alice; neither of us wanted that, so Metatron took larger measures, meaning he forced Gabriel to kill me. I convinced Alice to teleport out of there, and she left, but I guess we went with her. We have no idea what happened, we were just there. And then we were in her room, with Alice passed out on the bed.”  
“How,” Dean spoke up. He still had the First Blade in his grasp. He mark began to glow under his shirt. It seemed like it was shining like a bright light, but no one said anything. Sam didn’t even notice that Dean had the blade in the first place. He was on edge.  
“I… I don’t…” Cas was starting to say something as Iris ran into the room. Dean stood up, hiding the blade in a side pocket, not very well at that.  
“What happened?” He was ready to bolt.  
“I think she is dying,” Dean ran, with Iris running after him. Shit, this is not going to happen. “She is barley breathing.” I was teleported into my own room, where my dying body was lying.   
“Alice,” Dean said sitting next to me on my bed. “You need to wake up. Right now.” Nothing. I was still standing there in my room, the out of body me. “Iris, get Sam.”  
A man in a suit stood at the door.  
“Miss Collins, it’s time to go.”  
“No! Wake up,” I screamed at my barely lifeless body. “Wakeup! You are not going to die! Just wake up!” I was mad I was dying. Tears streamed down my face. I slammed my clenched fists down on my body’s chest. Then came darkness. It was dark for what seemed like forever. Then I gasped in air and opened my eyes.   
“Dean,” I looked over at him. He hugged me.  
“You gave us quite a scare,” Sam and Iris came running through the doorway.  
“Alice,” Iris ran over and hugged me. “I thought you wee dead.”  
“I need to talk to Cas and Gabriel,” I said trying to get up out of bed. Deans stopped me; giving me the parental look of no. “I am stronger than I look. I need to talk to them.”  
“You need rest,” Dean still held me down. “You were dying. This is the second time you have almost died under our care. Tell me, how many reapers came for you this time? And don’t lie.”  
“One, I guess they didn’t want to risk it this time,” I smiled. Dean didn’t think it was funny. All of a sudden there was a loud thud in the bunker. Almost like someone had transported in here.  
“Sam,” Dean turned around. “Can you check it out?” his brother nodded and left.   
“Can I please just talk to them,” I asked again. “I saw everything. Their fight, all of it.”  
“Rest first, then you can see them.” I rolled my eyes he can be such a micromanager sometimes. I laid down and closed my eyes. Dean was still sitting there, watching me. I don’t blame him; I tend to be tricky. I thought about happier times. Times when it seemed like life wasn’t complicated. Like the nightly dinners in the bunker, or training with Dean and Crowley, or the times before Gabriel died.  
Thunderstorms. Of all things that had to happen on a night that Ed was out it had to be a full-blown thunderstorm, wind and all. I curled up next to my stuffed black bear, clutching it tighter as the storm continued on. I was crying, scared for my life, but who could blame me, I was six. Suddenly, I heard the door slam in sync with the thunder. I was sobbing in fear by now. I could barely hear the footsteps coming to the room’s door. I saw a figure in the doorway, then that figure moved towards me.   
“Oh, Alice,” the voice said. It was Ed. I sat up, still clutching my bear, and reached out for him. He scooped me up in his arms and comforted me as I cried. “Alice, I am so sorry I left you alone. I had no idea that this would happen, I am so sorry.”  
I let out little hiccups as I calmed down. I was falling asleep slowly as the storm calmed down too. Once I finally fell asleep, Ed sat on the end of the bed for the rest of the night, just incase. I woke up the next morning to find him gone again. I shoved out of bed, and walked out of the room to find that Ed was making my favorite, blueberry pancakes, in the small kitchen of his tiny one bedroom apartment.   
“Alice,” he turned around with a smile. “I made your favorite.”  
“Did you get the real maple syrup too?”  
“You know me.” I smiled a big smile. I have no idea how he gets the best maple syrup in the world, but he just does every time. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry for leaving you alone last night. You were asleep when I left, I didn’t think the storm would be that bad, but it was and I’m sorry.”  
“I forgive you,” I said with a smile. After all, he always did come whenever I needed him.  
I awoke to see that Dean wasn’t there anymore. There was no one in my room. I got up out of bed and walked down the hall to the library, where I could hear voices. I got to the doorway to see that pretty much everyone was there. Just as I was beginning to think that Gabriel had gone back to where ever he had come from, he walked out of the kitchen. He spotted me in the doorway and set his drink down. He walked over and wrapped me in a hug.  
“Alice,” he didn’t want to let go, but neither did I. “I am so, so, so, sorry. I thought that you were gone for. I will never let that happen to you again.”  
“Promise?” I could tell he was crying, but so was I. he let out a small laugh.  
“Absolutely.” I smiled. This might just be the first time since he disappeared that he was finally able to see me and hug me. We both separated and wiped our tears away. I walked over and hugged Cas too.  
“Thank you for trying to save me.”  
“It was really nothing, but the job,” he stiffened up as I hugged him.  
“Shut up,” I hugged him harder and then he hugged me back and then let go.   
“Alright,” Sam said walking through the doorway. “Who summoned Crowley this time?”  
“I already told you moose,” Crowley came around the corner. “I was sent here. Some one has been avoiding death, and death wants to know why.” At that moment, everyone looked to me.  
“So I have skipped out on death a couple times,” I said stepping forward. “I’ll watch out for myself next time.”  
“You don’t understand the levity of your death,” Crowley moved toward me. “Do you?”  
“Enlighten me.” I fought back.   
“If you die, you could kill both of you, or just your human half. Do you really want to kill off every part of you that is human?” I knew what would happen, it happened to Dean. He would hurt people for the heck of it, he couldn’t be controlled by anyone, and when it was all done, he could barley look at himself in the mirror. He was a monster, he knew what he was doing, and the part that he hates the most, he enjoyed it. I couldn’t live like that for the rest of my life; the constant reminding of what was done, never catching a wink of sleep just to be greeted by the nightmares called memories.   
“You’re right, I’m sorry,” I backed down. I didn’t want to, but he was right.  
“Even though he was sent here, Castiel started. “He was summoned too.”  
“Damnit Cas,” Dean said. “What did I tell you about summoning demons into the bunker.”  
“Oh, it wasn’t god old Cassy here,” Crowley said moving toward Iris, and then passing here by, then walking right up to Gabriel. “Who would have thought that an all the last archangel on earth would require my help?”   
“Listen,” Gabriel stood tall, but Crowley stood taller. “Something happened to me when I got teleported. Something is different.”  
“Tell me the whole story.” Gabriel told him the whole thing. From him appearing to me twice, to him teleporting, with the whole forced to kill Cas thing in the middle.   
“Well,” Crowley said. “I don’t think I can tell you what’s wrong, unless there is something you didn't tell me?” As Gabriel began to think, I suddenly began to feel weak.  
“Dean,” I reached out for him as my legs began to give out.  
“Alice,” Dean reached out and caught me before I could fall. My vision was blurring out and everyone began to sound far away.  
“What did you do?” a voice yelled.   
“I didn’t do anything.” A different voice said. I felt cold.   
“Cold,” I mumbled. I was lifted and felt fabric around my arms. My vision came back and I saw everyone crowding around me. “I’m fine. I’m fine.” I began to stand up with dean helping me. I saw a man at the doorway to the other bunker rooms, the same man who had been waiting at my door while I was dying. I felt tears drop down my face.  
“Alice,” Dean was holding me up. “What is it?”  
“The reaper, he is here,” I pointed towards the doorway.   
“That’s not a reaper,” Gabriel said as he and Castiel moved in front of Dean and I. “That’s an angel.” Gabriel and Castiel both had their angel blades out and ready. Dean had the First Blade on the ground, but when he reached for it, it flew up to his hand.  
"Dean, no," I reached for the blade, but I was too weak to take it from him.   
"Dean," Castiel said. "Get her out of here." I was being hauled along with dean as he and I moved towards the door. Suddenly, there was another body under my shoulder. It was Iris, and she had Gabe the cat in her other arm.  
"Wherever you go, I go," she said. Dean just nodded and they hurried me out the door, to the impala. They leaned me in the backseat with Gabe the cat, then both went to the front of the car and buckled in. Dean started the car and we left. I was still feeling weak, so I took a nap with Gabe on my lap.  
Iris' POV  
I looked back at Alice, seeing that she was fast asleep again. I sat back against the front seat of the car and tried to relax, but then Dean's phone rang.  
“Yeah,” he answered. “We’ll meet you there. Bring stuff for both of them. I don’t know, stuff. Well, what do you think they would wear? Just grab it all, stuff it into a bag, and bring it to where we are meeting. I promise, Cas. They will be fine with me, I know how to fall off the radar.” He laughed a little at Cas, who I guess was on the other end of the line. “I know, but I could never fall of the radar with you, but we have a special bond, you and I. Alright see you there. Bye.” He hung up.  
“Where are we going?” If Castiel were bringing clothes for the three of us, then we would be gone for a while.  
“We are meeting Cas, then we are dropping off the radar for a few days. Fake names, crappy motel rooms, the whole shebang.” Great, this seemed like it wasn’t going to be fun. I decided to sleep till we got to the meeting place. Next thing I knew, Dean was waking me.  
“We’re here,” he said, and then walking towards Castiel and Gabriel, who were lit by the headlights. I watched Dean and Castiel talk for a bit, then Castiel handed Dean the bags and pointed towards the car. I turned around and saw that Alice and Gabe were still asleep. Castiel and Gabriel walked over to the car and opened the back seat door.   
Alice’s POV  
I am standing in a small room. There was no one in the room, till I heard footsteps and voices coming up the stairs. I stood against the wall, ready to attack. The door opened and the lights turned on, and I jumped out from the wall, and the two people walked right through me. They couldn’t see me. I just stood there and watched as a happy couple walked into the room with a tiny bundle in their arms. They looked oddly familiar, but I didn’t get a good look at their faces.  
“Raymond,” the woman gasped. “It’s perfect. I love it. When did you have time to do all of this?”  
“I had a few friends help me while you and little Alice were in the hospital.” The man Raymond said. “Alicia, I did this all for you and the baby. I may not have seemed committed at first, but now after seeing the chance that I have at a real family in front of me, I am here with you till the end.” Alicia set the baby down in the crib and hugged Raymond. Raymond took the hug by surprise, and I saw the reason why I was dreaming about this happy family. It was my family. That was me lying in the crib. Those were my parents hugging and kissing in my room. They were happy, not a care in the world, no worries. They were standing over my crib looking at me falling asleep, when they heard a knock at the door.  
“I’ve got it,” Raymond, Azazel, my father, said. He walked downstairs and I followed him, curious to see who it was. He opened the door to see a man dressed very casual. “You can’t be here, do you know what your brother would do to me and you if he knew about you showing up here?”  
“I would be more worried about what he would do to your new addition if he found out about this,” the man said. No surprise, it was Gabriel. “I came to tell you that heaven knows, and they are willing to assign a guardian angel to her in case of any threat.”  
“Like your brother?”  
“Exactly.”  
“I need you to be her guardian angel.”  
“You know that’s not how it works.” He shook his head.  
“Please, if anything happens to any of us I need to know that you will take care of her. I don’t care what you have to do, just do it for her. You can even come up and meet her if you want to.” He welcomed Gabriel, an archangel, something that could kill him in his own home, into his home. They walked up stairs quietly and walked into my room where my mother was standing. “Alicia, this is my cousin, Gabe.”  
“Nice to meet you,” My mother said.  
“I was thinking, that maybe, if it’s fine with you, we name Gabe as Alice’s godfather. You know the person she goes to if anything was to happen to us.” He gestured to the both of them. Three out of four of us knew that dying was an occupational hazard for my father. “Since neither of us have much family who would be responsible enough to take care of a child. Trust me when I say that Gabe is an absolute angel.”  
“I think that would be okay. But it’s not like anything is going to happen to either of us.” I felt my heart drop. If she knew what I knew, maybe it wouldn’t hurt so much. I was transported through the happy times, like my first teeth, or my first steps, lots of firsts, and some of the sad times, like when my dad left for a job and my mother was convinced that the woman that he was working with, and staying with, was his mistress. The confrontation of the suspicion of the cheating, and then my father’s eyes revealing themselves out of the anger from that argument. I knew where I had finally stopped, the night he left after that argument to go get her flowers to apologize and explain, but my mother had seen it all before, her parents were killed by a man with those same yellow eyes, she had created a child with the man who killed her parents. She couldn’t believe it. She decided to write out a letter to me her child explaining everything, and a suicide note saying that she couldn’t live with what she had done, saying that her parents wouldn’t be proud of what she had done. Then, she sought out the pistol, the same pistol she had told my father, the man she knew as Raymond for the longest time, to get rid of three weeks earlier, and she walked up stairs to her child’s room.  
“My sweet Alice,” she was in tears. I was in tears too; I was about to watch my mother kill herself in front of both of me. Baby me was crying from being woken up. She reached down to caress my face, when my eyes opened up yellow too, but they faded back to a more natural green-brown. She let out a small gasp. “I hope that you never become the monster that your father is. I hope that you can live a normal happy life,” she let off a small laugh. “But, my darling, sweet, sweet Alice,” she put down the pistol on the nightstand, and picked me up and rocked me in her arms. I could feel her arms wrap around me in the invisible form I am in now.   
“Please,” I whispered. “Please don’t do this.”  
“My Alice,” she said setting me back down as both of us began to cry again. “You’ll have to try and live that normal life with out me.”  
“No,” I yelled, trying to get her to hear me. She picked the gun up and shot herself in the head. Blood splattered all over, baby me began to cry from the noise, and I began to scream. I knew how the rest of the story went. My father wouldn’t return till the night. All I could do is wait and cry. The time passed like it had with the other things. It skipped over the waiting. I heard the front door open and heard my father walk in.  
“Alicia,” Raymond, Azazel, yelled. “I got your favorite flowers. Can we talk about this?” but all either of us could hear was baby me crying. He started up the stairs, coming to comfort the baby; I was sitting on the floor near her body watching for him to come through the door. When he finally walked in, the first thing he saw was the blood, then my mother’s crumpled body on the floor next to the crib. “Oh, god.” He fell next to her taking her head in his hands, trying to stop the blood that fell out of her head as he lifted it.   
“Gabriel, we need you,” I prayed. Then I heard a whoosh of wings and then Gabriel walked through the door.  
“Gabriel,” Azazel turned around. “You heard me.” He must have been praying too.  
“What happened,” Gabriel walked over to the still crying baby, and picked her up to comfort her.  
“She saw my eyes, we were fighting about something and I let my focus go and she saw them, then I left I needed to find her favorite flowers and I needed to explain this out to her. And then I came back to this.” He sobbed. It was silent for a while, then Azazel spoke up, “I need you to take her. Take her away from all of this, raise her to have a normal life.”  
“What about her powers? Can they be suppressed for a long amount of time?”  
“Can’t you give her something that will do that?”  
“Well, yes, but it will be very painful, and if I die, the spell will go with me.”  
“Do it. Do anything that will give her a normal life, please.” Gabriel started doing the spell, I could feel all of the pain that baby me was being put through. It was just as worse as when I got stabbed or shot. But when it was all over, I watched the yellow fade back out of my eyes. “Thank you. I hope you can give her a better life than I could ever.”  
I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Gabriel leaning into the doorway of the car.  
“Alice,” his voice cracked. “I want you to know that I tried to give you a normal life, but it was inevitable that you found out about your powers, and now look at you,” He was crying, this was the second time I had ever seen him cry. He was always the rock that I needed. “You have grown into them and learned how to control them. Your father, he would be proud, cause your powers are part of your normal life. He didn’t know it, but they are who you are. You know that I love you right?” I nodded, tears falling down my face too. “Your mother loved you, and your father did too.”  
“I know,” my own voice hitched. “She loved me till the end.”  
“And although his choices weren’t the best, your father did everything for you.” I reached out and hugged Gabriel, tight. “I love you, Alice.”  
“I love you too.” I sobbed as Gabriel pulled away from me. I got out of the car and reached for one last hug.  
“This is for the best,” he snapped his fingers and Castiel and he disappeared. I sobbed harder, falling on the ground. I felt a pair of arms around me and I hugged them tighter.  
“Come on,” the arms picked me up and set me in the front seat, which had been vacated. Dean threw the bags in the back of the impala, and then went to the driver’s seat to begin our journey.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice’s POV  
Dean ended up driving the whole night. That was our daily schedule. Get in the car and drive to a new city. We stopped off at motels here and there. As soon as we arrived there, Dean would check in with sam to make sure we were far enough away, but it seemed we never were. We had reached Washington when dean gave up. He was tired of traveling here and there with no avail. We had reached a small, yet wealthy, town called Ames Lake. Dean was ready to settle down, so as soon as we had arrived there, Dean went and rented a large apartment for us. The apartment came fully furnished, so it wasn’t like we had to buy much. We were all sitting at the dinner table when Dean piped in.  
“I want this to be both of your chances at being normal,” he said. “I want you both to go to school, have friends who are human, and maybe get a relationship.” And that’s how it all started.  
*One month later*  
We had been in school for a little over three weeks. Dean had used some charm to get us in for the last few weeks of school. It wasn’t like we were going to be there for long, but with a little bit of flubbed paper work, we seemed to be pretty good students. Dean seemed happy that Iris and I were making friends and having crushes. He really wanted us to try and have the normal life he never had, even though he treated our try at a normal life like it was a military assignment. Iris and I didn’t mind though. We hadn’t made many friends yet, but we had only been there for a month and there were a few weeks of school left. I had the beginnings of a relationship, if that’s what you would want to call staring at him from a distance.   
“Ali,” I heard a voice from behind me. One of the new people I had befriended, Kells, named after where she was conceived, tapped me on the shoulder. “Ali, you really need to get over him. He doesn’t even know you exist.”  
“Kells,” I turned around to her. “One thing that I have learned from my uncle Dean is that you can never give up on the things you care about.”  
“Whatever. Just remember…”  
“I know,” I put my hand on her shoulder. “I have hope, just like my uncle says.”  
“Yes, your uncle, the gym and auto body teacher. Such a strange combination, but he’s not that bad of a looker. At least he’s got one thing going for him.”  
“Kells!” I wasn’t that shocked. That’s what everyone though about him, but he also egged all of the teachers on to get stuff. That’s just Dean. Speaking of Dean, he just happens to walk right around the corner and passes me a note as he walks to where ever we are going.  
“Meet me at 223 St. Paul Ave.” I knew it was no where near where the school was, meaning that Dean had Iris and was driving there now, which meant I have to teleport. I walked into the women’s bathroom and got ready to teleport, when a girl about my size with light brown hair walks in. I look at her and then calmly walk into a stall and then teleport. I know her story won’t hold up, one of the students just walked into the bathroom and disappeared? According to the school records, Dean has already signed me out. I stood on a random dirt road, just as I heard the Impala turn the corner. I crossed my arms and smirked as the car drove up the road.   
“Think you could at least try and beat me,” I said as Dean got out of the car.  
“Did anyone see you,” he was serious. Something is wrong.  
“There was a girl in the bathroom, but you covered our tracks, right?” I wanted to know what was wrong.  
“Yes, but…”  
“What happened?”  
“Sam found a case, and it’s here in town.”  
“We are not moving in the last few weeks of school!”  
“We have to keep you safe,” I can’t believe it.   
“What is it anyway?”  
“People have disappeared, three boys and a girl, all from area schools in the past few months, the most recent one being at your school. Sam thinks it’s a trickster.”  
“Then why didn’t you call in the original trickster?”  
“Him and Cas are busy with heaven stuff.”  
“Is Sam coming?”  
“We are discussing that now.”  
“Whatever, I have school stuff to get back to.” I got ready to snap out of there, but then I was reminded that I had to ride back with Dean. He stood and smirked by the driver’s side. “Don’t give me that look.” I sat down in the passenger’s side. “Where’s Iris?”  
“School. I didn’t need her here, so I left her there.” I rolled my eyes. There still was about an hour left of school. It was a quick drive back to school, but Dean had to drive around the block a few time to get me back from the “doctor’s office”.   
“Don’t worry I’ll sign you back in,” Dean said once we got back to the school. “Get to class.”  
“Yeah, I’m going,” I began to walk away. I turned back to him. “By the way, we all need to have a full family meeting. All of us.”  
“I’ll talk to Sam about that.” I rolled my eyes and walked to my Art class, where Luke Barnes was waiting. He was the guy who I admired everyday in the halls, since his locker was just down the hall from mine. I walked in about five minutes late to class; Kells, who Iris can’t stand, took up my normal seat next to Iris. I also say the girl from the bathroom. She says she gets bad vibes from Kells. Must be a flower thing. I also say the girl from the bathroom. She gave me a weird look. The only open seat was next to Lucas, who smiled at me. I walked to the front of the class and handed the teacher Dean’s note that he wrote for me, then walked over and sat down near Lucas.   
“Hey,” he whispered. I ignored him, only cause I was blushing at the fact that he was talking to me. He began to poke me. “Hello?”  
“Oh, sorry,” I looked over at him. I smiled. “Hey.”  
“So, I guess we have to do this project about what love means. So, what do you think we should do?” Oh I don’t know, how about we sculpt you and I near each other cause I have a huge crush on you.   
“I don’t know,” I said laughing. “What about a painting or a photo collage?”  
“That’s better than any idea I’ve had. So, since we don’t have much time to work on today, mind if we set up a time to work on it, uh, out of school?” Holy shit, work on it out of school? Like at each other’s houses? “Do you think that we could work on the project at your house? Mine is a mess right now. We are getting ready to move to a new house in town.”  
“Uh, yeah. I just have to talk to my uncle Dean about having guests over but I’m sure he’ll say yeah.” Why did I just do that? My heart’s thinking for my brain again.   
“Awesome,” he smiled. Luke had the cutest smile I had ever seen. “This is such a big help.” I smiled back at him.  
“No problem,” then the bell rang to change to our last class. Iris and I had an advisor meeting, which meant more Dean. But it wasn’t just the three of us; it was like eight other people. We had to meet in the school’s auto shop, which is where Baby sat most of the day too. Throughout the meeting, we all talked about how school was going in the last couple of weeks of school, then Dean brought up the one thing pretty much everyone else was waiting for.  
“So, there is this dance thing coming up, the, uh, prom,” everyone gasped, including Iris and I. I had never gotten to go to my own prom because the angry villagers had driven me out of the town. “So, this is a formal dance, so dress nicely. That means suit and tie, guys. I’ll give you all your tickets on Tuesday, any questions?” Dean seemed invested in the thought of prom.   
“What type of suit and tie,” one of the boys asked sarcastically. None of them like dressing up, as could be seen in their ripped jeans and work boots. It was hard to tell that they were wealthy.  
“Dress like you are going out to a fancy party. Okay?” The boys nodded. “Alright, let’s call it a day. See you all on Monday.” Everyone got up and left as Iris and I sat there. No one thought it was weird; everyone knew that he was our uncle.   
“So, why were you late to art today,” Iris looked over at me.   
“I needed to talk to Alice,” Dean piped in. “Something followed us here. We need to move.”  
“I told you I didn’t want to,” I turned towards him. “Bring Sam in, you and him can figure this out. Next week is the last week of school, we have been hiding for long enough.”  
“I don’t need to pull you back from the edge of death again, just cause you wanted to stay.”  
“Moving is not normal,” I sputtered back at him. “You told me we need to try and lead normal lives.” I calmed myself. My powers were getting a little out of control. The smallest thing could set them off. “Can’t you call the three at the bunker and have them come and help too?”  
“They want to, but I told them that I had to think about it,” Dean was trying not to get out of control too. The mark was hungry for another kill.   
“Please Dean,” Iris begged. “I’ve never been to a dance before. This will be my first.”  
“Fine, I’ll call Cas.” He was reluctant, but I understood. He ran away from his life and home to help Iris and I escape ours. Hell, he helped us escape Crowley. Dean had taught me how to ignore being summoned by Crowley. It was hard in the first few days. Most days he was the only voice that I heard. I would run from what ever class I was in, to the auto shop, where dean would lock me in the trunk of the impala so I couldn’t be forced to teleport. It was painful too, I felt as if I was being ripped apart, muscle by muscle. Dean taught me to think of a happy moment to block out the pain and the summon should just go away with it. I always thought of the night before Gabriel died. He had picked me up from an interview a few days earlier. It was with a new family that I would be moving in with at the end of the week. There was still so preparations that they had to make before I arrived, so Gabriel offered to take me to them. He kept telling me that this was going to be the last family for a while, that they had always wanted a daughter. I was excited too; they seemed like a great young couple that was ready for a child. We talked a ton about them, and how Gabriel would always have to stop in from time to time. That was the happy memory that helped block out Crowley.   
“Dean,” I yelled across the auto shop. He held up a finger at me, making it clear that he was calling Castiel.   
“Yeah, thanks Cas,” I heard dean say as he walked out of his office. “They all should be here by the end of the night. What did you need?”  
“Can we walk back to the apartment?” I said gesturing to Iris and I. “Please?”  
“I told you I hate it when you ask me that,” he rolled his eyes.   
“Just this once?” Iris was pleading too.  
“Fine,” he sighed. “But if you get into trouble, get yourselves out of there, ASAP.”  
“Thanks,” we rushed out before he could change his mind. Dean hated meeting with everyone, so he always let everyone out early, which meant that now was the official end of the school day. Iris and I grabbed our stuff out of our lockers and began walking home. Luke was now living about a block from the apartment, which meant that he was walking past our place everyday. He normally left after us, but today he seemed to be caught up with a teacher.  
“Alice,” Iris said. “We should head home, before Kells catches up.”  
“Yeah,” I looked away from Lucas, and began walking. “I still don’t understand why you don’t like her.”   
“I just get a weird vibe from her.”   
“Well no kidding. But why?”  
“No idea. It’s like a gut feeling.” She shrugged. We began walking out on to the sidewalk. We lived about a ten minute walk down the street, and then Lucas lived about five minutes after that.   
“Iris,” she looked over at me. “Do you think dean is really going to call Sam?”  
“Beats me,” she looked back at the ground. “I hope so. He doesn’t seem like himself with out him.”  
“Do you think that Castiel and Gabriel will come too?”  
“It’s tough to tell. I miss them too,” I didn’t even have to say it. We just knew each other that well. “I hope they all come back. None of us are complete with out them.”  
“I hope they do too.” My phone buzzed with a text from Dean. I opened the text and it read 11-2-83. “What does Dean’s mom’s death have to do with anything?”  
“What?”  
“Dean, he texted me the date that his mom died.”  
“Why?”   
“Beats me. It’s so random.,” I said. We walked past the garage that the impala sat. “Huh, dean didn’t put the dust cloth on today.”  
“Maybe he was busy talking to Sam.” Iris shrugged. We walked into our apartment.   
“Dean,” I yelled through out the apartment. No answer. Iris and I set our bags down and looked around. It was too quiet for Dean to be home. We were walking through our small dining room when we heard a crash.   
“Alice,” I heard Dean scream. “Run!”  
I grabbed iris and ran down to the garage and we sat in the impala, and that’s when I realized what the text from Dean meant. I reached over into the passenger side and scrolled the numbers 11, 2 and 83 into the compartment in the glove box. It popped open and out fell the first blade.   
“Is that,” Iris asked.  
“Yeah,” I interrupted her. “I thought he had gotten rid of it too.” I grabbed the blade and ran back upstairs with the blade, with Iris trailing behind me.   
“Dean,” I yelled when I got back up stairs. Out from around the corner came a twentyish year old man with black eyes, but I was ready for this. I held my hand out, confusing him and temporarily impairing him, while I ran over to Dean to cut him loose. I handed him the blade and didn’t say a thing. He looked me in the eyes and nodded. He knew what I didn’t say. The demon lunged back up towards Iris when Dean stabbed him in the back. The man fell to the floor in a puddle of blood.  
“What did I tell you about using your powers,” Dean turned back to me.  
“You knew it was an emergency,” I rallied back at him.  
“I said under no circumstances are you to use your powers, that’s how Crowley finds you.”  
“Yeah, and what about you and the mark. You said no more killing.”  
“That’s different. You know that he is looking for you.”  
“Yeah, I know.” I looked down at the floor where the ropes that tied Dean lay. “I didn’t want to leave you.”   
“Well, I had it handled.” We both heard a roar of an engine outside. Iris and I peaked out the window to see Sam, Cas, and Gabriel get out of the tan colored car.   
“Put the knife away,” Iris turned toward Dean. “Sam’s here.” dean put the knife in the closet off from our dining room.  
“Alice,” Dean came out of the closet. “Can you help me dispose of the body?”  
“Yeah.” We put the body in the closet with the blade. Didn’t want Sam to see our after school activities. We could hear them coming up the stairs to our apartment, Iris rushed to wipe up the blood.  
“What am I supposed to do with these?” I flicked my hand and they went up in flames in an instant. Dean glared at me. I held my hands up in defense just as there was a knock on the door. I opened it to feel a splash of what felt like hot water on my face.  
“Um, ow,” I yelled.   
“Sorry,” Sam said. “I forget sometimes.”  
“Please,” Iris walked forward to me with a towel. “I’ve been living with demons for months now.” I wiped off my face and smiled at Castiel who was walking through the door, and then from behind Cas came arms that scooped me up in a hug, Gabriel.  
“Hey kiddo,” he said as he put me back down. “How’s life?”  
“Well, for being thrown back into school three quarters of the year done, I’d say pretty well. Dean’s been a good guardian for the past few months.”  
“Come on,” Dean yelled from the dining room. “We have to all talk.” Gabriel and I walked into the living room, where everyone had moved. I sat down between Iris and Gabriel.  
“So, what do you have on the case,” Sam asked sitting down.  
“Nothing that I didn’t tell you,” Dean looked over at Sam. “Three boys and a girl, all from Alice and Iris’ school.”  
“No bodies,” Sam looked towards us.   
“Nothing yet,” Iris piped in. “I have talked to the foliage and told them to keep an eye out.”  
“Wait,” Sam turned to Iris. “You can talk to trees?”  
“It comes and goes. But yeah, I can hear the earth around me.”  
“Awesome. So get this,” Sam pulled out newspapers from his bag that he had brought with him. “This isn’t the only town with disappearances like this. The little town near the bunker experiences like this around the time you had left. I think whatever this is, it followed you all here.”  
“Great,” I sat back on the couch that I was sitting on. “I cause trouble where ever I go.” I let out a big sigh. This was supposed to be my fresh start, no monsters, no fighting, and no hurting.   
“No one said you were causing it,” Gabriel patted my shoulder. “Who knows, it could be Dean who is causing it.” Iris and I laughed at Dean’s face when he said that. Sam just gave him a look, trying not to laugh too. Everything suddenly became quiet.   
“I want to look for them,” I broke the silence. “That’s what we do right? Save people? Hunt things?”  
“She has a point,” Sam piped in.   
“I wouldn’t even know where to start,” Dean was shutting this whole thing down.   
“Stat at the school,” I looked over at him. “I’m sure you could pull some strings to get them into the school.” I got a glare from dean just as sam said,  
“I did bring some suits.”   
“Fine,” Dean gave up. “But on one condition, you have to help me chaperone the prom on Friday night.”  
“Deal,” Castiel spoke up. “The idea of a formal teen dance has always perplexed me.”  
“Alright then,” sam stood up. “We had better head to our motel now, we have to check in and get settled.” We all walked them out saying bye, and Dean whispered something in Castiel’s ear. All Cas did was nod, pull something out of his pocket, hand it to Dean and walk to the car. Iris and I began to walk up to the apartment, when Dean called me.  
“Here,” he handed me the thing that Cas gave him. “It will help with the whole not using your powers thing.” It was a small silver devil’s trap, on a black string. “Since you are half human, you can take it off anytime, but as long as you have it on, your powers won’t work.”  
“Thanks Dean,” I smiled. And we all walked back up to the apartment. The blood from the body in the closet was leaking under the door. “Dean?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What are we going to do with the body in the closet?”  
“Salt and burn?” I took that as a hint. I grabbed the salt from the pantry and helped Iris bring the body down to the impala. We got back up and stood in front of Dean, who was sitting at the table reading the daily paper. I gave a little cough. “After dinner.”  
I rolled my eyes and walked into my room and grabbed my phone off of the charger. I got a new one every week, so no one could track us. The screen read that I had a new text from an unknown number. Being curious I opened it.  
Are we still on for that art project this week? I would like to start it ASAP? – Lucas  
I had totally for got to ask Dean about that. I hopped off my bed and zipped into the dining room, where dean had just finished his paper.   
“Hey,” I said in my sweetest voice. “Mind if I have a friend over this weekend and upcoming week to work on an end of the year art project due on Wednesday? The project is like fifty percent of our grade.”  
“Isn’t your partner Iris?”  
“Nope, she got stuck with someone else because you made me late for class.”  
“Fine, but you work on it in here while I or one of the other adults are here.”  
“Thanks!” I ran back to my room to answer the text.  
Yeah, everything is all good here. Does 2 on Sunday work? –Alice  
2 is fine. Can’t wait to see you :)- Lucas  
My heart nearly jumped out of my chest. The guy I liked likes me back. I could smell burgers for dinner, which meant that Sam was coming for dinner. Dean broke out the pretzel rolls for the burgers; he hadn’t done that in a month. He always wanted the cheap buns, never making anything fancy. I walked into the kitchen and sat at the little bar that was sticking out from the middle of the wall.  
“So, my partner should be here around two tomorrow,” I said.  
“Yep,” Dean didn’t even turn around. I have to drop the fact that my partner is a male.  
“Yeah, he doesn’t live that far from here.” There dropped it. Dean turned around from the stove.  
“He?”  
“Yep, he.” I kind of just sat there and waited for a reaction from Dean. He just kind of thought it over, making various faces.  
“Okay, just remember the rules.” He turned back around. He flipped the burgers and then the door opened up and Sam walked through.   
“No angels?” I asked him.  
“Gabriel is indulging in candy and porn, while Cas is researching for the case.” He looked over at the burgers that Dean was flipping. Dean gave him a tiny shove.   
“So,” Dean turned around. “Girly’s got a date tomorrow.” Sam looked over at me and raised his eyebrows.  
“It’s not a date, just a work session.” I looked down at the bar smiling  
“Sure it is,” Dean said, finish up the burgers. “Go get Iris, dinner is ready.” I ran to get Iris from her room. She had also been working on her art project, the only difference that they were working on it over Skype. Iris didn’t want Kells anywhere near the apartment, and I knew that.   
“Iris, dinner,” I poked my head in to see her finishing up her conversation anyway. She closed up her laptop and walked with me to the kitchen. “Don’t mention anything about the body in the trunk. Sam is here.”  
“Why wouldn’t Sam want to know that Crowley sent Demons after you?”  
“Cause Dean isn’t supposed to be using the first blade.” I was whispering as we got closer to the dining room.  
“Okay.” We both sat down at the table in the dining room as Dean was setting out the burgers and the fries in the middle of the table.   
“So,” Sam started. “How’s school for, uh, all of you?”  
“Well, both of the girls have good grades, but they refuse to participate in extra curricular activities,” Dean said looking at both of us.  
“Well, we came in with a little over a month left in school,” I glance over at Dean. “So, everything was finishing up, and we had to settle.”  
“But other than all that,” Iris piped in. “Everything has been well.”  
“Really,” Sam raised his eyebrows. “So, I take it Crowley’s demon was well too?”  
“What demon?” Dean was straight faced.  
“The one in the back of the impala,” Sam said and then we all saw dean’s tell, a small twitch of his eyes. “I though you were done using the first blade?”  
“He didn’t kill it,” The words came out before I could think about it.  
“Then who did?”  
“I did.”  
“Let me get this straight,” Sam turned towards me. “You used the first blade to kill a demon? Without the mark?”  
“I just had it, and then stabbed it, I didn’t really think about needing the mark.” I was in so deep.  
“Okay then,” and Sam took a bite of his burger. And we ate and conversed about the past month. We talked about how Dean was making a good parent, what Sam had been doing, what had been happening with the angels. By the time we had finished dinner, we had been all caught up in each other’s lives. Sam left to go back and do more research, then Dean, Iris, and I got ready for an early morning of hunting for the missing kids with Sam and the angels.   
*Next morning*  
I woke up half an hour early, at 4:30 am, to get ready for the day. We would be out wandering the woods for most of the day on a cool fall day. I threw on a plaid flannel shirt, a pair of jeans, wool socks, my hunter green jacket, and a pair of boots. I walked out of my room, into the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard and poured myself a bowl of cereal, with no milk. Was eating it at the bar in the kitchen when a messy haired Dean walked through the kitchen to start the coffee.  
“I do not get how you can eat dry cereal,” Dean said walking through.  
“Morning to you too,” I flung a flake at him. Iris was dressed for warmth like me when she walked into the kitchen. Dean was still in his batman tee shirt and pajama pants from the night before. “We still need to salt and burn, by the way.”  
“Shit, okay. We’ll leave early and do it in the woods.” Dean ran off to get dressed. Right on the 4:45 mark, the coffee maker dinged and Dean walked in and pored himself a travel cup. The three of us grabbed our bags from the dining room that we had packed the night before, and headed out the impala. We threw our bags in the backseat with me, and Dean and Iris sat up front. I didn’t mind sitting in the back seat, the bags gave me a place to rest my head. Finally by 4:50 we had headed out to drive five minutes away to the entrance to the woods. Dean had picked a place in the middle of town, just incase anything came for us. it was smart, unless something turned up while no one was home and locked Gabe in the closet.   
“Whose carrying the bags,” Dean asked from the front seat.   
“You mean whose carrying your bag?” I corrected him. He rolled his eyes. “I will, until we reach a place to salt and burn.” We had finally reached the lot for the woods, and the opening for the woods. Iris and I grabbed the bags, while Dean grabbed the body from the back. We had packed some weapons in the bag the night before, but Iris and I grabbed some more just incase. I tucked an iron knife in the back of my jeans. I could feel the burning on my skin, but it wasn’t unbearable. The burning may come in handy later if I get cold. The bags that we had were your run of the mill hiking packs, just filled with all types of weapons, spell books, and of course food.   
“Alice,” Dean huffed. “We left a little late. Sam is going to be here soon. Can you teleport up the mountain and salt and burn him?”  
“Fine.” Dean handed me the body and I took off my necklace. I thought about being halfway up the mountain. There I was. I had my pack with me. I had packed the lighter fluid and the salt, so I tossed both on the body I lit a little spark and he went up in flames. I let him burn till he was nothing but dust, then I made wind and dusted him over the forest. I teleported back down to the base of the forest and put my necklace back on. I walked back over to dean, just as Sam and the angels were arriving. “It’s taken care of.”  
Dean nodded and then walked over to Sam’s car. Gabriel and Castiel were dressed for hiking. I smiled and Gabriel wrapped me in another hug. I knew it pained him to let me, the kid he raised, go off without of him. He called Dean multiple times a week just to see how I was doing. Dean had to stop giving our new numbers to Sam after our first phone change. Sam had grabbed their pack out from his back seat, same hiking packs that we had.   
“Alright,” Dean said. “I’ll take Cas and Iris. Sam, You take Alice and Gabriel.” We all grabbed our packs and headed off into the forest. There were two paths in the woods, it lead in a circle. Dean had explained it last night. We would start at the beginning both hike through both sides of the trail then walk the opposite trail that we had walked before, just to double check. The trail all the way around was about four miles, which meant we had to walk two miles to get to the meeting point.   
“So,” I asked Sam and Gabriel as we walked along. “What do you think it is?”  
“Well,” Sam answered first. “No offence or anything, but I think it’s another trickster.”  
Gabriel glared at him but said, “I have no idea. Could be angels again, do you know if they had been...”  
“No idea,” I cut him off. “Like the file said, no bodies.” We continued to walk along the path, going off it occasionally to look around.   
Iris’ POV  
As soon as we had gotten far enough away from Alice, Sam, and Gabriel, Castiel spoke up.  
“I missed you Dean.” Dean stopped walking looked over at casually dressed Castiel. I was afraid he was going to say something mean to Castiel but his lips curved up into a big smile and his eyes softened.  
“You know Cas, I missed you too.” He hugged Castiel and then we began walking again, with Castiel and Dean walking side by side. We went off the path here and there looking for anything that we could find about this case. We had had no luck, until I walked farther off and found a small pond with a little cave off to the side. There was a heavy stench coming from the cave.  
“Dean, I found something,” I ran back yelling down to the two on the path. “I think it’s the missing kids.” They both ran up the hill to reach me, then Castiel teleported us to the beach on the pond, a few feet away from the cave. We all grabbed our flashlights from our packs. I could hear the wildlife around me.  
Don’t go in there. Bad things happened. People are hurt.   
But we kept on walking into the cave. The cave reeked of decomposition. The sand in the cave was blood soaked, and then we reached them. There were three of them, all ripped apart. Their faces were so scared. I reached down and closed the closest one’s eyes and mouth, so he didn’t look so scared. Dean stepped out to call Sam and then sent Castiel to retrieve them. Dean came back into the cave where I was closing up the other two’s eyes and mouths.   
“Hey,” he came over and put his hand on my back. “You should go and be with Alice. The police will be here soon to come and get the bodies.”  
“Where’s the fourth one?” I looked up at him. “Where’s the girl?” Alice had arrived and ran into the cave.   
“Where’s Ali?” she looked at Dean. Dean shook his head and moved both of us out of the cave. Alice began to cry. “I thought we had finally found them. I thought that they were going to be safe.” She leaned down on to my shoulder. Just before the police had arrived, Alice threw off her necklace and ran back into the cave. Dean was about to run after when Gabriel stopped him. I looked inside the cave, Alice stood in the middle of the cave with her hands stretched outward. Out of the ground came flowers. They were white lupine, with purple and pink here and there. They were Alice’s favorite flower. She sniffled then walked back out of the cave.  
The police had arrived and Sam showed them his “badge”. We stood over by Gabriel and Castiel, with Gabriel hugging Alice, who had stopped crying. Dean was walking back toward us.  
“It’s the kids alright,” he sighed when he reached us. “They are calling the parents now. I don’t understand what could do this.”  
“We need to find Kells’ sister Ali,” Alice looked up at Dean.   
“Of course.”


End file.
